Isn't There Enough Supernatural in La Push?
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: Lacey Call is thought to be a normal girl. At least, thats what everyone thought, even her cousin that she lived with. When a certain werewolf imprints on Lacey, though, will all come to light? Better yet, what will happen when something from Lacey's past is back to haunt her? Rated T because I'm paranoid. More like K... .
1. Prologue

Take a look at my name for a second, Lacey Mae Call.

Its a cute, little girly name.

Don't ask me why my mom named me that, because personally no one in their right mind would name their half-demon daughter Lacey.

The only thing that my mom did right on the day I was born was not go to a hospital.

If I was born in a hospital, the nurses and doctors would be frightened as to how I could be alive when I had no pulse, no warmth, and no breath.

I didn't have any of these things until I was seven.

The thing is, though, I feel guilty.

If I had pulse when I was born, my mom could have gone to the hospital and have the pain of dying lightened.

Of course that didn't happen, though, and I lived my life as an orphan.

At first, I was sent to the Abyss where I was abused and ridiculed for being a cambion.

However, Aunt Tiffany took me in when I was seven.

My cousin Embry didn't know anything about me being half-demon, and it annoyed to no end when my demonic side showed my capabilities.

I could charm the world in three sentences and make them turn on each other in another five.

Aunt Tiffany taught me better though.

She showed me love and kindness, but the days I spent in the Abyss left scars that no one could heal, just wasn't possible.

At least thats what I thought for seven years, when one day changed my life.

I could safely tell you, though, Embry wasn't very happy.

**A/N:  
****So, do you like it? Hate it? Well, review it!**

**-Silent :)**


	2. Where Is Embry?

Lacey's POV

"Time to get up, Lacey." Aunt Tiffany cooed shaking me gently.

"Mmm!" I moaned in protest.

"Hey, shrimpy, if you don't get up I'm not driving you to school and it's pouring buckets." Embry threatened.

"I'm OK with that." I retorted, my voice muffled by the blankets and pillow.

"Do you want to be late for your first day of high school?" Embry asked.

"No." I sighed.

I got up and pushed Aunt Tiffany and Embry out of the room so I could change.

I choose black jeans, a black rock concert t shirt, and a red hoodie with 'Devil's Child' written on the back in black script.

Its almost as if the hoodie was made for me.

Making sure I didn't forget anything, I slipped on my black and red tennis shoes then ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Aunt Tiffany, can I have cake for breakfast?" I asked eagerly eyeing the chocolate cake Mrs. Clearwater had baked for us.

"No, I told you a million times. You can't have cake for breakfast." Aunt Tiffany said.

"In Abyss I could have cake." I muttered.

At this Aunt Tiffany smacked me upside the head.

"Ow!"' I exclaimed.

"Shut up, grab a granola bar, and get in Embry's car." Aunt Tiffany rolled her eyes.

I did as told and grabbed my bag that was sitting on a table right next to the front door, then got in the car.

"Sooo, are you ready to start your first year of high school?" Embry asked backing out of the drive.

"No, I want to go back to bed." I snapped.

"OK, OK! I'll shut up!"

"Good."

It was silent the rest of the way to school.

When the school came into view, I dug around in my bag for my sunglasses that I quickly found and put on.

"Why do you even where those?" Embry asked clearly annoyed.

A cambions eyes can be just as deadly as their ability with a sword, which is very deadly might I add, in medieval times, when monarchs ruled, cambions were the best assassins.

Our eyes can be used to hypnotize people, and lets just say that I'm not the best at controlling my power when I'm tired.

"Because I want to." I shrugged getting out of the car and walking towards the building.

"My cousin's nuts." I heard Embry mutter under his breath.

Oh, yeah, cambions also have EXTREMELY good hearing.

Even better than Children of the Moon, I know this from something that I probably should not have been doing in the first place.

Bottom line, I no longer have a cat…and, if I ever get another on, I won't take it on the class trip to europe.

I quickly found my new (and first) charges, Mitzi and Drew, because they were doing what they do best, bullying a freshman.

Mitzi and Drew were twin cambions, this is something thats almost never heard of and is extremely rare.

Since I had been living on earth since I was seven, I had compassion for the kid.

Also, it wasn't that fair, Mitzi and Drew were sixteen while the kid looked like he was fourteen, almost fifteen.

"Emma! Drew! Leave him alone!" I exclaimed pushing past them to help the kid get his things that were scattered everywhere.

"Aw! Come on, Lace, we were just having a bit of fun." Drew whined.

I took a deep breath, trying my hardest not to rip out their throats.

"You OK?" I asked the kid that I recognized as Seth Clearwater.

"Yeah, thanks." Seth said.

"No problem. Sorry for my…ugh, friends." I sighed getting up and helping Seth up too.

"Their your friends?" Seth asked eyebrow raised.

"Long story. See ya." I said walking away.

"See ya!" Seth yelled.

I stalked over to Mitzi and Drew where they were laughing against their lockers.

"Would you two be kind enough to explain what the Abyss was that?" I seethed.

"No." Mitzi smirked.

"Look, I am trying really hard right now not to rip out your esophagus, and I'm warning you that the next time I see something like that, or hear that you did something like that, I will personally banish you into the smallest, darkest corner of the Abyss." I growled.

THAT scared them.

Just to explain something to you, cambions have our own sayings like OMD and 'Thank the devil!'

Hey, we're part demon.

Anyway, the twins, scared silly, rushed to their class like I rushed to mine.

As I entered English, the bell rang and Mr. Burns glared at me.

"Technically I'm not late." I said.

"Take your sit, Miss Call." He sighed with a chuckle.

I rushed to sit in the only open seat and didn't look to see who I was sitting next too.

"OK, class, I am Mr. Burns and I will be your biology teacher this year. Now, turn to the person sitting next to you, this will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." Mr. Burns said.

I turned to my left and saw a lanky figure with shoulder length hair, russet skin, and dark eyes, Seth Clearwater **(A/N: Seth has not yet phased, he is still 100% human!)**

"Oh! Hey," I said smiling.

"H-hi." Seth said flustered and embarrassed.

This happened a lot, and I mean A LOT.

You see, cambions are born with 'undeniable beauty' as another way to get whatever we want whenever we want it.

Its annoying and stupid to me, and Embry says it just makes his role as my older brother figure harder.

"Now, todays assignment is to get to know your partner so you can learn to trust them. If you can't trust them on their own, how can you trust them with chemicals? You can begin." Mr. Burns said.

"OK, so, is this like a giant game of 20 Questions?" I asked.

"I guess." Seth shrugged.

"Alright. I'll go first. Hm…how many friends do you have?" I asked.

"Lets see…fifteen. You?"

"None."

Seth furrowed his eyebrows.

"What about Emma and Drew?" He asked.

"They aren't really my friends, I'm just looking out for them. Their new."

"Oh. My turn now, why are you wearing those sunglasses?"

"Simple, I want to wear them. Whens your birthday?"

"September 19, yours?"

"May 14."

That was how the entire class period went.

Of course, we weren't 'friends' but hey, I didn't exactly mind.

You can't have friends when your trying to make sure two temperamental cambions fresh from the abyss aren't going to try and burn down your school…though if they did I'm not sure I would have really minded.

(*)

When lunch rolled around, I found myself sitting with Drew and Mitzi while they fought.

And fought.

And fought.

About food!

"I don't get it, why did you just _have_ to have the last pudding? I wanted it!" Drew whined.

"Well, I did too!" Mitzi exclaimed.

"I wanted more!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Kill. Me. Know!" I moaned biting into my apple glaring daggers at Emma and Drew.

They ignored me…typical.

"Can you not go five minutes without arguing?" I asked.

"Its in our blood." Mitzi sneered.

At this the two guys that looked like they were on steroids, Jared and Paul, looked at us.

Great! Just what I needed!

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you out of Abyss." I muttered.

"Hey!" Mitzi and Drew exclaimed.

"Its true." I muttered.

"Well, we appreciate our new abode." Drew said rolling her eyes.

The words were nice…for them.

"I'm glad you like the motel. You could have stayed with my aunt, cousin, and I." I said.

"Uh, no." Mitzi smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my food.

"Um…Lacey?" Drew asked gulping.

"What?" I growled in annoyance.

"Does cousin usually do that?" She asked.

I looked at my cousin and saw him shaking, badly, while Jared and Paul rushed over to him.

They quickly restrained him and took him outside.

This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening.

My cousin couldn't possibly be a shape-shifter, I mean Aunt Tiffany already has to deal with a child from the Underworld, literally!

Suddenly, all the little hints and clues fell into place.

Poor, poor Aunt Tiffany.

*three weeks later*

I was sitting in my seat at the dinner table as Aunt Tiffany sullenly moved things around the dish.

Already finished I tried coaxing her into eating something.

"Come on, Aunt Tiff, I'm sure Embry's fine and he'd want you to eat. Not starve yourself." I cooed.

"But its been three weeks lace and no one knows where he is." Aunt Tiffany sobbed. "Anyway, Lacey go do your homework."

With a heavy heart, I did as told and went to my room.

I knew where Embry was, but I couldn't call and ask if he was alright because they didn't know I existed.

I also couldn't tell Aunt Tiffany about the shape shifters, or 'werewolves', because when Aunt Tiffany confronted Embry, she'd have to tell him how she knew and lets just say its better this way.

Its not a good feeling though, to feel so guilty.

Suddenly, the sound of a door being crashed down resounded throughout the house as did Aunt Tiffany's scream.

I ran down stairs with my hand on my pocket knife and saw Embry in a pair of cut offs holding the now broken door.

It was shocking how different Embry looked now.

His once shoulder length hair was chopped close to his head, he grew at least a foot, and his muscles were huge.

A tattoo on his left arm was clearly there and I was sure my mouth was open.

Oh, and Aunt Tiffany was holding a spoon pointing at Embry.

"Woah," was all I said.

"Hi, mom, Lacey," Embry squeaked.

"Embry!" Aunt Tiffany exclaimed hugging him and sobbing into his chest.

She let go of him and I hugged him with all my might.

I have to admit, I missed the guy, and not just because I had to walk in the ran to school.

When I pulled away Embry narrowed his eyes at me and I knew that he smelt something off about me.

After about five minutes ofAunt Tiffany asking over and over if he was alright and constantly hugging him her eyes narrowed.

I was already leaning against the doorframe and knew that I wasn't going to bed anytime soon for I would have to be the one to make sure Aunt Tiffany didn't kill Embry.

"Where have you been mister?" She demanded.

Oh, this should be good!

"Uh…" was Embry's BRILLIANT answer.

"What happened to you?"

"Uh…"

"How did you get so tall?"

"Uh…"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Uh…"

Thats how the rest of the night went until Aunt Tiffany got tired of not being answered.

As Embry and I walked to our rooms, Embry turned to me.

"Lacey, first, I would like to say how very sorry I am."

"Yes?"

"But I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to go out tomorrow after curfew, will you cover for me?"

Oh, devil, he has to be kidding.

"Embry, please tell me your kidding. You are not seriously asking me to help you sneak out!" I pleaded shocked.

"Please." Embry begged.

"I-I can't, Embry. Aunt Tiffany has given me too much to go right and defy her. I'm sorry, you know I think of you as a brother, but I can't do something like this. I won't tell her, but I can't lie for you." At this I turned around and slammed my bedroom door in Embry's face.

Embry may have a reason for defying her, but there is a simpler way instead of asking your cousin to cover for you and its to tell her.

Great, now I sound like Dr. Phil!

**A/N:**

**Like? Hate? REVIEW! Oh, and you probably already got this message but this is how I am going to spread the message:**

**IMPORTANT: Fanfiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,**

**lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex**

**scenes so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the**

**petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Please sign the petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.**

**someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that**

**we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,**

**don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people**

**participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories**

**seriously!**

**Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if**

**you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if**

**we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?**

**June 23rd. Remember it. Please! Fanfiction isn't going down without a fight!**

**~kate88**


	3. Whats Wrong With The Cullens?

Lacey's POV:

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

What is that?

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Is it my phone? Wait, who would be calling me?

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Did I forget to shut off my alarm clock again?

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Yep, I did.

Why would I forget?

Oh, yeah, Embry came home!

Jumping out of bed, I shut off my alarm clock, got dressed and ran downstairs where mom was making breakfast.

"Your up early." Aunt Tiffany observed.

"Yeah, I forgot to turn off my alarm clock. Where's Embry?" I asked.

"He left earlier." Aunt Tiffany said dejectedly.

"Why?"

"His friends came by earlier."

Taken aback I dropped the plate I had taken out of the cabinet.

"Oops." I said stooping down to the broken plate.

"I suppose your going to ask me if you could use your powers?" Aunt Tiffany guessed sighing.

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Quickly I waved my hand over the broken plate and watched it come back together.

"You need to be more careful." Aunt Tiffany chided as I put bacon on my plate.

"I know, it was an accident. I never knew that Jacob and Quil were component to wake up earlier than eight on a Saturday." I chuckled.

"It wasn't Jacob and Quil, Lacey. It was Jared and Paul."

"Oh."

"What?"

"N-nothing."

I put pancakes onto my plate and sat down to eat.

When Aunt Tiffany sat down, she watched me as she ate.

"I thought Embry was grounded." I said.

"He is." Aunt Tiffany sighed.

"Isn't the meaning of grounded staying in your house and losing TV and phone privileges?"

"I didn't let him go."

"OK, now I'm confused.

"He left, Lacey, without my permission. I opened the door to see two kids I recognized as Jared and Paul wearing only cut off jeans. They asked to see Embry and when I told them he was grounded they just kept on saying it was important. Then Embry came down and just left when he saw Jared and Paul."

If life was a cartoon my mouth would have been on the floor.

This wasn't like Embry, shapeshifter or not!

I mean, I knew for a fact that the Cullens were nice, heck I was friends with them!

An idea of what I could do with my day blossomed in my mind.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to go see Alice today, OK?" I asked.

"Go crazy. Do you need a ride?" Aunt Tiffany asked.

Suddenly my phone beeped.

_I'll be at the treaty line at ten! :)_

_-Alice_

"No, I'm meeting her at the La Push boundary line." I answered eating the last of my pancakes.

I quickly finished, rinsed off my plate, and ran to my room to get changed.

Looking through my closet, I found my favorite purple Bullet For My Valentine t shirt that I matched with a black skirt and leggings, black cardigan, and white flats.

I quickly put my auburn hair in a side ponytail and slid in a simple white head band.

Grabbing my skateboard I ran downstairs and into the study where Aunt Tiffany was.

"I'm leaving." I said hugging her and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Your skating in flats? One day your going to get heart." Aunt Tiffany admonished.

"I'll be fine." I laughed going out the door.

I quickly skated to the boundary line where I saw Alice and Edward standing next to Edward's Volvo.

Quickly, I skated over to them and saw Embry, Jared, Paul, and a guy that I recognized as Sam: the pack.

"Hey, Embry. Don't you know that your grounded?" I asked skating over to him, staying on the La Push boundary line.

"I know that Lace. Why are you here again?" Embry asked.

Obviously they just had to be so, uh, territorial of their land.

"I'm going to the Cullens, duh." I laughed.

"No, your not." Embry said.

"Embry, I go there a lot. Hello, you used to be my ride." I laughed going to skate over the line.

I was stopped quickly by the entire pack.

"Go home." Sam ordered.

"No." I tested.

Sam's grip on my arm tightened.

"You don't want to see me angry." He muttered.

I had to bite back a laugh as did Edward and Alice.

We knew that I could EASILY kick all of their butts.

OK, I could easily kick Sam's butt alone, but I would need a little help to take on all four shifters.

"Can I go? I mean, whats a good explanation for me not to go over to the Cullens. Their just human." I shrugged, knowing they couldn't say no.

"Fine." Sam said letting go.

"Sam!" Embry exclaimed.

"Later losers!" I called skating over the boundary line.

I hopped into the back seat of Edward's car

Once we were driving we started cracking up.

"I'm guessing they have no idea that your a cambion?" Alice asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

We made it to the Cullens mansion of a house that never ceases to impress me but Edward didn't get out of the car.

Instead he left once Alice and I were out.

"Bella again?" I guessed.

"Oh, yes." Alice laughed smiling fondly.

"Is it just me, or is it weird that the youngest friend I have is older than fifty?" I asked.

"Its weird." Alice agreed.

I rolled my eyes and we headed inside.

We walked inside where Jasper and Emmet were playing Mario Kart.

"Ha! I won again!" Emmet exclaimed.

"I hate this game." Jasper growled.

"Let me play." I smirked taking Jasper's controller.

The game played and with a few…well pressed buttons my kart was already on its third lap while Emmet had barely started the first.

"Wha- How did you do that?" Emmet demanded as I finished the lap.

"My cousin taught me." I said.

"He's a god." Emmet said in awe causing Alice and I to crack up.

"What?" Emmet asked confused.

"Emmet, my cousin's a 'dog'." I laughed.

The look on Emmet's face was hilarious.

"Gross." He stated.

"Rematch?" I asked.

"Only if you don't cheat." Emmet said glaring at me.

"Emmet, your asking the daughter of the devil not to to cheat."

"Right. So, I'm guessing your still going to cheat?"

"Thought it was obvious."

Emmet rolled his eyes but started the game again.

That was how the whole day went, the Cullens and I goofing off and having fun.

Emmet was a dumbo and decided that when we went to McDonalds to see how many fries he could eat without feeling sick.

The total was eighty seven.

At around seven Alice drove me home for Edward spent the whole day with Bella.

Once we hit the boundary line, Alice stopped and suddenly became really distant.

"Alice?" I asked.

She came back and bit her bottom lip while looking at me.

"Yeah, Embry isn't very happy is he?" I guessed.

"Nope." was alice's answer.

"I'll be fine. See ya!" I said grabbing my skate board and getting out of the car.

"Bye, Lacey Mae!" Alice called, then driving away.

I skated to my house where Aunt Tiffany was sitting on the rocking chair on the porch doing the bills.

"Very cliché Aunt Tiff!" I laughed.

I darted into the house and missed a badly aimed paper ball.

When I got into the kitchen I saw Embry raiding the pantry.

"Hey." I said grabbing an apple.

"Lacey! I need to talk to you." Embry said sitting down at the small two seater table in the kitchen.

"Cool, I need to talk to you too." I smiled sitting down.

I bit into the apple and felt the cool juices encase my tongue.

Fresh fruit and vegetables were something that was forbidden to cambions in the Abyss.

"Me first. Lacey, I want you to stop seeing the Cullen family." Embry said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, the Cullens are bad news."

"The Cullens are my only friends."

"But you can make other friends. Friends your own age."

"Everyone here thinks I'm nuts and hates my guts."

"If you wouldn't be hostile and mean, you would have friends."

Thats around the time I snapped.

"Don't you give me a lesson on friends and being nice and whatever. When is the last time you have talked to Jacob and Quil, hm? Or have you just replaced them with Jared and Paul? Your worse than me because I didn't have friends in the first place, but you, you abandoned yours." I seethed.

I got up and tried to go out but Embry grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm just trying to protect you." He said.

"Well, dear cousin, you might think your strong, but I'm stronger than you, mentally and physically." I growled ripping myself away from him and running up the stairs. **(A/N: No, Embry did NOT imprint on his cousin, he's just trying to protect her from the Cullens.)**

(**)

It had been a couple weeks since I had had that fight with Embry.

I never was home anymore if I didn't have to be, I always went to the Cullens.

Aunt Tiffany was confused and worried, her kids were fighting and she was stuck dead in the middle between a rebellious shifter, not that she knew he was a shifter, and a devil's child.

As I trudged to school one monday morning, I thought about how I would have to do another Chemistry assignment alone since Seth was in the process of phasing.

When I walked through the doors, I saw Drew and Mitzi fighting yet again.

"What are you two fighting about now?" I sighed.

"I want to leave." Mitzi complained to Drew.

"I don't!" Drew whined.

Annoyed that they kept on ignoring me, I departed and went to my locker.

As I grabbed my biology stuff, my phone beeped.

_TURN AROUND!_

_-Alice_

Doing as instructed, I saw Seth talking to my brother and the pack.

It had practically doubled with new additions being Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Leah.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker.

Quickly I texted Alice back.

_Alice, I already knew Seth was a SS! _

SS stands for shape shifter incase you didn't know.

I grabbed my Chemistry stuff and headed to class and was there before anyone else.

It wasn't long before Seth walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey, Lacey." Seth said.

"Hey." I said turning my head to look at him.

When our eyes met it was like the world stopped spinning, until the bell rang.

"OK, class, today we are going to make a small chemical reaction. Now, this will include fire," as soon as he said that I involuntarily went rigid, "so I'm expecting you all to be mature and safe." Mr. Burns, the name was starting to sound extremely ironic, said.

He gave us the direction and when the fire was lit I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

Unwanted memories rushed to me, feelings too.

Pain, humiliation, self-doubt, suffering, ect.; the Abyss.

"Lacey, are you OK?" Seth asked, his words laced, no pun intended, with worry.

"I'm fine." I whispered ripping my gaze away from the fire and too my notebook.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Nothing."

"I would hardly call that nothing."

"Just drop it OK?"

My loud voice caused some unwanted attention.

"Look, can we just do our experiment?" I asked.

"Sure." Seth said, though he clearly didn't want to.

Through the whole class period, Seth just stared at me, it was creepy.

During lunch, I decided to hide in the library's loft with my cell phone so I could text Alice.

_**Allie, how do you get over a fear?**_

_**-me**_

_What sort?_

_-Alice_

_**A fear of fire**_

_Lacey, theres nothing wrong with being afraid of fire, you have a good reason_

_**IK but its still silly**_

_Its not_

_**ALICE!**_

_Fine, when you come over, ask Rosalie, she had to get over her fear of guys, remember?_

_**She got over that?**_

_Oh, right_

_**You are NO HELP!**_

_Sorry :'(_

_**Aww, don't cry!**_

_I'm not, just wanted to make you feel guilty_

_**EVIL SHOPAHOLIC PIXIE!**_

_But you love me anyway :)_

_***eye roll***_

_LOL_

_**shut up**_

_**NO! MUAHAHAHA! P:**_

_See ya Allie_

_**BYE!**_

**A/N:**

**So, there you go, chapter three.**

**Like? Hate? I don't care, just review:).**

**Oh, and remember, do not go on FanFic on June 23! Bye!**


	4. Claire

Lacey's POV

I crawled down from the loft and ran to my locker while quickly texting my aunt.

_Aunt V, leaving school early. Going 2 Seattle, don't wait up._

I grabbed my bag and started to stuff my stuff in.

"Lacey?" Embry called.

I looked up and saw Embry, Leah, and Seth

"Hey, Embry." I muttered.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked.

"Packing." I answered.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"I'm going to Seattle." I said.

Embry's eyebrows shot up.

"My mom is letting you go to Seattle alone?" Embry asked.

"I have a reason." I said.

"And what is that reason?" Why could Embry not let this go?

"Something you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Embry, there is a reason you have never met your aunt and if you ever meet my dad, good luck in surviving. Now, if you'll excuse me." I pushed past the threesome and headed out the door.

"Dude, your cousins mental. I love her!" Leah exclaimed quietly behind me causing me to chuckle.

As I reached the last step I saw Alice crouched behind the railing.

"Alice?" I asked rushing over to her.

Alice put a finger to her lips, grabbed my hand, and took off running as fast as she could.

We reached her house, then we could finally slow down.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"You can't go to Seattle." Alice said.

"And you couldn't have just called me?" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't listen to me."

"True. Why can't I go again?"

"Come in."

We walked into the house where the Cullens were sitting with Bella watching the news.

"Hey, Lacey!" Bella smiled.

"Hey. Now, someone explain to me why I was _dragged through a forest?_" I asked.

This just caused people to laugh.

"I'm delighted that you find this funny." I snapped, which caused more laughing.

They are all insane, I mentally decided.

"Anyway, haven't you've seen the news? Or been listening when we talk?" Rosalie asked.

"No and maybe." I said.

"So you don't know about the mass murder going on in Seattle?" Edward asked.

"I didn't, but now I do." I said.

"Wait, why are you out of school?" Bella asked.

"For reason."

"Which is?"

"Must everyone know?"

"I guess not."

"So, explain more about the mass murders."

They explained that there were newborns in Seattle.

Obviously, the newborns were made for a reason but they are uncontrollable, unpredictable, untrained.

The question is why!

Embry's POV

"Embry, your cousin is mental. I love her!" Leah exclaimed.

"Shut up, Leah." Seth growled.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed about ready to bang my head into a locker.

I loved my little cousin with all my heart, but she was so stubborn!

"We? I'd rather get back to class than deal with this thank you very much." Leah said.

"Leah, please, she's my imprint." Seth begged.

Well, this was news to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oops." Seth muttered.

"You imprinted on my cousin?" I demanded.

"Yes?"

"This is great!"

My voice held no sarcasm surprising Seth.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, now I can tell her, she won't hate me anymore, and bing bada boom she won't ever hang out with the Cullens ever again." I smiled.

Maybe I shouldn't have told Seth that his imprint hangs around vampires that way.

Seth started to clench and unclench his fists quickly.

"Thank you, Embry. Thank you very much." Leah sneered as Seth ran out of the building trembling.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

Its not like I meant to make Seth lose control!

"Come on, lets go find him." Leah sighed and ran out.

I quickly followed her and we ran to the forest where we phased.

_Dude, I thought you didn't mind the Cullens, don't you actually like them? _

_-Leah_

_I do, I do. But thinking about her with them all the time, what if one loses control? What if one accidentally changes her? What if-_

_-Seth_

_We get it, your worried! So are we. I think she has some actual mental disorder because she actually thinks she is stronger than me!_

_-me_

_Is she suicidal?_

_-Leah_

_NO!_

_-me_

_Why is she so scared of fire?_

_-Seth_

_I don't really know. I think it has something to do with her life before she moved in with my mom and me. The thing is, she won't tell me any of her history, neither will my mom, they keep it under lock and key._

_-me_

_Wow, what could be that bad?_

_-Leah_

_I don't know! I've never even met her dad or my aunt._

_-me_

_Oh god. Why couldn't I just get an imprint that had a crush on me for years like Kim? Jared got sooo lucky!_

_-Seth_

_EVERYONE thinks that…especially Sam._

_-me_

_BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK_

_-Leah_

_Sorry…_

_-me_

_BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK_

_-Leah_

_Um, Embry, am I the only one who smells vamp?_

_-Seth_

_No, I think its Alice._

_-me_

_Theres something else though, its weird. Not exactly human, but definitely not a vamp._

_-Leah_

_I-I think its Lacey._

_-Seth_

After concentrating on the smell really hard, it revealed that it was Lacey.

_We need to get to Sam's._

_-me_

_Agreed._

_-Leah_

_Fine._

_-Seth_

We all ran to Sam's, phased, put on clothes, and quickly relayed the news to Sam who was perplexed by the whole thing.

"What do you think?" Seth asked wringing his hands and pacing in Sam's living room while Sam, Leah, and I were sitting.

"I don't know. If she knew about vampires, she'd know about us. Could she be part vampire?" Sam asked me.

"No way. Even if she was part vampire, wouldn't she need blood? Anyway, is it possible for there to be half vampires?" I asked.

"Probably not." Leah muttered.

"Maybe she doesn't know and since she hangs around the Cullens so much the scent rubbed off." Seth proposed.

"Thats likely. What about that Cullen being on our land though?" Leah asked annoyed that a leech had dared put a toe over the boundary line.

"I think we should just let that go. Think about it, she couldn't exactly keep up the façade of being human if she said she couldn't pick her up when Forks is off school." Sam reasoned.

"Fine. Wait, we skipped school for no reason?" Leah shrieked.

"Why do you care?" Seth asked.

"Because I would rather not have to go through senior year…again." Leah muttered the last bit causing laughter from all of us.

"Shut. Up." She snapped.

Thats Leah, she can make you laugh and cry at the same time!

Lacey's POV

"This is just creepy!" I exclaimed shivers running up and down my body.

Sounds of agreement echoed throughout the otherwise silent house.

"Who would create an army in the North? It doesn't make sense, they have no competition." Jasper mused.

He was right the only vampire coven near Seattle were the Cullens and the Denalis, and every vampire in America, besides the newborns of course, knew that the Cullens and Denalis drink animal blood.

Maybe this was an act for revenge?

That makes…some sense, or would if the Cullens had done anything, but they hadn't.

Except…

"James!" I exclaimed.

"What, dear?" Esme asked curiously.

"James, you killed James." I said, Edward's eyes widen in understanding.

"Yeah, so?" Emmet asked.

"Victoria would want revenge. On Edward. By killing Bella." I said.

Understanding dawned on the vampires, and Bella.

"So, when are we going to go kick some vampire butt?" I asked.

At this Rose smacked my upside the head.

"Ow, Rose! In case you didn't realize it, I'm not Emmet!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm tougher." Emmet smirked.

"Oh, really?"

"Duh."

"Emmet, I think I remember a time when-"

"Shut up, you promised to never speak of it again."

"Fine."

The Cullens eyes turned to Emmet and I curiously.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing." I smirked at the funny memory.

"Oh, come on, Lacey. Tell them." Edward chuckled.

"Lets just say that I'm a lot tougher than I look." I chuckled evilly.

"And evil." Emmet muttered.

"Dude, I'm the daughter of the devil! What would you expect?" I asked.

"You to burn whenever you walk in a church."

I glared at Emmet and Edward took my hands, pinning them to the small of my back.

"Thanks." I muttered as I tried to not rip Emmet to pieces.

"I'm only doing this because I know you'll regret it. I would be extremely happy with you ripping Emmet to pieces."

I rolled my eyes at Edward words and my phone beeped, signaling that I had a text.

"Lacey, how do you know Embry Call?" Bella asked looking at my phone in confusion

"Are you kidding me?" I asked looking at her with my eyebrows raised.

Bella looked around at all the laughing vampires, in fact Edward had to let go of me he was laughing so hard.

"He's my cousin." I said walking one to where she was sitting.

My phone was on the coffee table and when I looked at it I was appalled.

_LACEY, WHERE ARE YOU?_

"Oh, yeah. I told him I was going to Seattle. Hm, well, can someone drive me home?" I asked looking around.

"How about Bella? Embry would be happy to have you driven home by someone who isn't a vampire for once." Jasper suggested.

"OK." I shrugged grabbing my stuff and skipping out the door.

Bella walked out holding her keys and walked to her truck.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Your fifteen and almost got in a car accident already, no." Bella said.

"I'm almost sixteen." I muttered.

"Yeah, in not even eleven months." Bella said.

I rolled my eyes and got in her car.

As we were driving I traced the burn marks that were on my arms that I carefully hid with my long sleeve shirts.

"I still can't believe any one could do that to a kid." Bella muttered, knowing I could hear.

"They're demons, they'll do anything." I shrugged looking out of the window, watching the rain pour down.

"Still, its horrifying!" Bella exclaimed.

"Mm-hm." I said.

"By the way, how come I have never known that your cousin was Embry Call?" Bella asked.

"Well, you never asked me my last name, you have never dropped me off, Embry and I don't speak to each other often, and you usually don't look at my phone." I answered.

"Right." Bella laughed pulling into my driveway.

"Bye, Bella!" I said hopping out of the car.

"See ya later Lacey!" Bella called driving out.

As I made my way through the rain, a crack resounded in the woods.

Creeping towards it I saw a little girl soaked to the bone who looked no more than three or four.

Her sparkling blue eyes were full of fear and her black hair was dripping.

"Hello?" I called out.

She raised a little hand and wiggled her fingers.

The dress she wore was brown, plain, and definitely not something anyone in their right mind would wear in La Push.

I walked over to her causing her to back away.

"Its OK. I won't hurt you." I cooed.

"Thats not what I'm afraid of." She said meekly, shaking her head.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Monsters."

"They aren't real."

"Yes, they are."

Realization dawned on me as I took in her whole appearance.

Her arms were red and black, it was rather obvious that the girl had been burned.

Upon close analysis, you could tell she didn't breath.

"I know, it was a test." I said in a way that made it sound like it was a good thing.

"Are you a cambion too?" She asked.

I put a finger to my lips and nodded.

"Come on, let me take you to my house." I said holding out my hand to take the little girls small one.

I led her to my house where, in the living room, Embry was watching TV and Seth was pacing.

Once the little girl saw them, she scooted closer to me.

"Lacey, where have you been?" Embry demanded, getting up from the couch and walking over with Seth on his heels.

"With the Cullens." I answered.

"I thought you were going to Seattle?"

"Change of plans. I wasn't aware of the mass murder. Horrible, isn't it? I need to find Aunt Tiffany."

I headed for the kitchen, but Embry stopped me.

"Whose the kid?" He demanded.

The little girl tugged on my shirt.

Looking down, I saw her little eyes full of tears.

I leaned down so she could whisper in my ear, not that she had to for I could have heard her just find standing up right.

"The big scaring me. Too much like…you know." She whispered.

Too much like Dad, I finished her sentence in my mind.

"Embry, your scaring her. And just so you know, she's my half sister." I told him.

"Your parents are dead." Embry snorted.

"My mom's dead, not my dad, though he should. I really need to find Aunt Tiffany right now, though. Where is she?" I asked.

"She's at work." He answered smugly.

Great!

"OK…whats your name?" I asked the little girl.

"Claire." She answered.

"OK, Claire, I'll just get you changed and then off we go. Hm, maybe I can fit you into an old shirt." I thought aloud leading Claire to the stairs.

"If she's your sister, how come you didn't know her name?" Embry tested.

"Its complicated." I answered.

I picked Claire up and carried her up the stairs, first stopping at the bathroom to put some salve on her arms.

It was deja vu like, except instead of Aunt Tiffany putting salve on my arms, I was putting salve on Claire's.

"Fire hurts." Claire muttered.

"I know." I whispered.

Giving her a lollipop, I picked her up again and brought her to my bedroom.

I plopped her onto my bed which she thought was awesome considering that right next to where you laid your pillow was a mini bed that was built into the bed that was meant for a doll and she fit right in comfortably.

Hey, I had gotten that bed when I was seven, don't judge me!

I quickly found a shirt that fit her rather nicely as a dress and tied around her neck.

Grabbing an umbrella, we headed back downstairs.

"We're walking to the shop." I stated heading to the door.

"No, let me drive you. You could get sick." Seth said.

"No, we'll be fine." I said as Claire stiffened.

"Lacey, let me drive you.'' Seth said more forcefully.

"No." I refused.

"Come on, Lace." Seth said grabbing my shoulder.

"Don't touch her, prakeiktas vilkolakis!" Claire screamed pushing Seth away from me. (translation: damn werewolf)

"Claire, we do not use that sort of language." I quietly chided, earning me a raised eyebrow and a are-you-insane look from the kid.

I laughed at the face, picked her up, and ran out of the house.

It took me a little while to realize that the werewolfs/shapeshifters were going to be like: what the abyss?

Hopefully they won't learn Litheuthian any time soon.

**A/N:**

**Hey, peeps!**

**SURPRISE, Quil's Claire is a cambion. This is gonna make it 100 times harder for Lacey to keep the secret, huh?**

**Well, REVIEW, please?**

**I mean, I spend a lot of time trying to write a good story, the least you could do is write a review. It could be ONE WORD like Awesome or (if you don't like it) HORRIBLE.**

**I just want to know what you think.**


	5. Mother Problems

Claire's POV

The girl, Lacey I think, ran through the rain with me clinging to her like baby kola.

I didn't know why but I rather liked Lacey, despite the horrible things done to me by the demons in Abyss.

Eventually we reached a small shack that we entered.

Lacey put me down, grabbed my hand, and we walked towards the counter.

Looking around, I saw trinkets galore.

Necklaces, bracelets, books, post cards, it was all there.

"Where are we?" I asked in awe.

"At my aunt's shop. She can help you." Lacey whispered.

We reached the counter and Lacey picked me up only to plop me on it.

Behind the counter stood a beautiful woman.

Her black hair fell in waves behind her back, her eyes were like almonds and hazel green in color, and her skin was perfect and flawless unlike my own.

The only thing that interrupted her skin was that there were three scars running down her face, but it didn't take away from her natural beauty.

"Hello, Emily, is my aunt here?" Lacey asked.

Something told me that this woman, though she looked nice, couldn't exactly be trusted with the information of cambions.

So, I tried my hardest to look like a normal human.

I breathed, which was weird feeling, and looked around like I was lost.

Dameon, an older cambion who helped me escape, explained two things:

cambions were inhumanly smart

we don't look like we're alive because we have no pulse or breath until we were seven years of age.

"Why, yes, she's just in the back." The woman, Emily, said.

Her voice was high pitched and kind but it annoyed me, so when her back was turned and Lacey made to go with her expecting me to follow since she had put me back on the floor, I raised an eyebrow at Lacey.

"What?" Lacey asked in an annoyed, but still kind, tone.

"We're going with squeaky?" I asked quiet enough so Emily didn't hear.

"Yes." Lacey responded putting a hand over her mouth to quiet her snickers.

"Grrr." I growled, grabbing her hand and following Emily.

Lacey chuckled and rolled her eyes.

We walked behind the counter and through a door where there was probably the coziest room I had ever seen.

The walls were a soft yellow and a faded cream colored couch was in the center with a coffee table.

On the other side of the coffee table were boxes of multi colored beads, string, books, and a bunch of other stuff a lot like the items in the store.

Sitting on the couch was a lady older than Emily and looked a lot like her except with dark, dark eyes and slightly darker skin.

"Hey, Aunt Tiffany, we have a situation." Lacey chose her words carefully to explain what was going on.

"I'm not a situation!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Shut up." Lacey seethed through her teeth.

I stuck my tongue out at her but did as told.

Lacey's aunt gave me a quick once over and her eyebrows shot up.

"Um, Emily, your free to go for today." The woman I decided to just call Tiffany said.

"Okay, bye Tiffany, Lacey." Emily said uneasily, grabbing a coat and leaving the room.

"You can stop trying to breath now." Lacey whispered into my ear.

Relieved I stopped breathing and felt a whole lot better.

"Wow, how did she escape?" Tiffany asked.

"Ask her." Lacey shrugged pointing at me.

"Dameon helped me escape." I said.

"Dameon?" Lacey asked her voice sounding a little scared.

"Uh-huh."

"Did he escape too?"

"Well, yeah."

Lacey's already pale face paled even more and she looked dizzy.

"Oh, devil." She whispered sitting on the couch putting her face in her hands.

"Lacey, I don't think he'll come." Tiffany reassured putting her hand on Lacey's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

I walked to Lacey, moved her hands, and sat on her lap, looking into her green eyes.

They looked just like grass that has been given a lot of water, it was pretty with her auburn hair.

"I'm sorry, Lacey." I muttered.

"Its not your fault. We all knew he would get out one day. He's not gonna come here, he hates supernatural, and Abyss this is supernatural center." Lacey laughed.

Under the thin veil of humor though, fear was evident on the fifteen year old girl's face.

"Anyway, what are we are we going to do with you?" Tiffany asked giggling and poking my nose causing me to giggle.

"Well, I had an idea." Lacey said biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah, and…" Tiffany asked gesturing for her to go on.

"Mitzi and Drew were thinking about moving this summer, maybe Claire and I could live in their house. That way, Embry won't notice that she doesn't have a pulse or breathe because he has no reason to see her." Lacey suggested.

"Why do I have a feeling this is also a way for you to get out of seeing your cousin everyday?" Tiffany asked.

"Aunt Tiffany, our relationship is in the sewer, and it has been ever since he joined the La Push gang. If it'll make you feel better, the Cullens live not even a mile away." Lacey said.

"Yeah, a coven of vampires totally makes me feel better." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"Aunt Tiffany!" Lacey moaned.

"I'm joking! I know that their good, I just worry. Where are you going to sleep tonight? How are you going to get to school?" Tiffany asked.

"Claire and I could spend the night at the Cullens. Oh, and I can enroll in Forks High." Lacey smiled, she'd won.

"Fine, call the Cullens." Tiffany sighed.

Lacey squealed and exited the room, coming back five minutes later announcing that they were fine with the idea.

Tiffany drove us to the house and went straight to bed.

Lacey's POV

Claire, who had been rather quiet, and I went to my room where I packed quickly and went back downstairs, to be greeted by the entire pack.

"OK, Embry, I'm off." I said grabbing my helmet and fastening it on Claire's head.

"This is to big." Claire muttered angrily messing with it trying to get it to stay in one place.

"Out of all the things you could complain about, you complain about the big helmet. What did they feed you? Nonsense pills?" I muttered.

"Maybe." Claire joked.

I rolled my eyes and went to walk out the door but was stopped by Embry.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Ask your mom." I said grabbing Claire's hand.

That was when I noticed Quil was staring at her and my mind immediately pulled up an old Quileute legend.

"Kill. Me. Now." I muttered under my breath pulling Claire out of the door and running to the garage with my bag bouncing against my back.

"Can't we just teleport?" Claire asked annoyed.

"We could, but then, you know, theres the questions about how we disappeared all of a sudden. Its easier this way." I promised hooking the baby seat to the back of the bike.

"Sure, easier." Claire muttered as I buckled her in.

"Fine, we'll teleport a block away." I promised starting down the drive way.

As I promised, I teleported from the block to the boundary line where Emmet was waiting with his truck.

I handed Claire to Emmet through the window, put my bike in the back, and hopped into the passenger.

"Teleporting? Wow, Lacey, I didn't know you could do that!" Emmet exclaimed.

"I only did it because riding at night is dangerous enough, and with Claire, too dangerous for my liking." I said shaking my head.

"What is so important with this little girl? I mean, I know she's a cambion and all but, what?" Emmet asked.

"A mutt imprinted on her." I sighed looking at the little girl who was clinging to every word that passed through the air.

"Wow, did one imprint on you?" Emmet asked.

I started cracking up.

"Are you kidding me? Its impossible." I laughed.

"How?"

"I'm not lovable."

"I think me, Esme, Carlisle, and everyone else would disagree."

"Of course you would."

"Its true!"

I rolled my eyes as we sped towards the house.

"By the way, Edward and Bella are getting married." Emmet announced.

My jaw dropped, and I could feel excitement bubble in me.

"Why didn't you tell me when I was at your house not even four hours earlier?" I asked.

"We didn't know, Edward proposed just last night and they told us after you left."

"Meanies."

Emmet laughed at me and pulled up to the large house.

Glancing at my watch I saw that it was 10.

"Geez, the time flew by fast!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, and I think Claire is asleep." Emmet said getting out of the car and walking to where Claire was buckled up, her head against the door.

I got out and Emmet handed her to me.

Her little head reading on my shoulder, I carried her inside and placed her carefully on the couch and drew a blanket over her small body.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was and leaned on the counter.

Sending a look at Edward, I thought about Quil imprinting on Claire.

"Oh, thats not good." Edward said.

"Bit obvious, dude." I rolled my eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but some of us can't read minds." Alice reminded.

"Quil, a mutt, imprinted on Claire, the cambion girl that Lacey found." Edward exclaimed.

'Oh's and a 'This is going to be very complicated' from Carlisle filled the room.

Although there was one enlightening statement though…

"Whats wrong with that?" Emmet asked.

We all glared at him and Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Dude, cambions are a secret to the werewolves, and if Quil finds that his imprint has no pulse or breath, the secret goes out the window." Jasper said.

"Oh…" Emmet realized.

"Does that mean we're not going to ask those mutts for help?" Rosalie asked.

"No, we need the help." Carlisle reasoned.

"What?" I asked eyes wide.

"Lacey, are you prepared to take on about, I don't know, thirty plus newborns?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but it'll be awkward to fight on the same side as my cousin." I muttered putting my elbow on the table and my head in my hand.

Everyones head snapped towards me.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Are you seriously expecting me to sit here alone wondering who won't return?" I asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Well, your wrong. Hello, a three year old cambion pushed a werewolf off of me. I didn't do it myself because I didn't want to reveal the secret and I'm pretty short so that would lead to even more questions. I think I could take on a newborn, with training." I said.

"She puts up a pretty strong fight. Plus, she could charm every single one of them and snap their necks." Alice said.

Soon everyone was convinced that I could fight.

OK, Esme wasn't but she was the only one.

After a while, I decided that it was probably time for bed.

Rosalie carried Claire up the stairs and lead me to the guest room.

There were two beds, a regular twin, and a baby bed in the shape of a carriage.

"Why do you have a baby bed?" I asked.

"Emmet and I used to think about adopting, so we bought this. It was a long time ago." Rosalie said setting Claire into the baby bed.

"You really want a kid, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie sighed stroking Claire's cheek.

"You'd make a good mom…I think. I've never really had a mom. Its probably the worst part of being a cambion." I muttered.

I went out on the balcony that over looked the forest and Rosalie followed me.

"You had your Aunt." Rosalie supplied.

"After seven years. Seven long, horrible, torturing years. Of course, even in her eyes, I'll always be a second priority. A mothers love is different, a fathers should be the same but not when he's the devil." I said wiping away a stray tear.

"I'm sure your mother would love you, if she was alive."

"No, she wouldn't. She couldn't. I'm not respected by an demonic creature because I'm too human, and most humans are just naturally repelled by me. I'm destined to be alone, no one could love or be proud of that. My mother died in vain." I sobbed into my arms that I had crossed on the balcony railing.

Rosalie rubbed my back murmuring comforting words until I cried myself out.

"You know, I think thats the first time I have seen you cry. Your strong, I was never like that as a human." Rosalie commented before she left.

Pondering what Rosalie had said, I changed into my pink and black plaid pajama pants with a white tank top and crawled into the soft green bed.

That night I had the strangest dream.

Claire and I were in a meadow full of daisies, roses, tulips, pansies, and, my favorite, poppies.

Claire was wearing a cute plaid dress of pink and white plaid a lot like the one Dorothy wears in the Wizard of Oz except not blue and her black hair was in twin braids.

She danced through the flowers and looked like a normal girl for once.

I smiled at the little girl when a vampire with blood red eyes appeared.

The vampire rushed to Claire and picked her up.

Claire fought the vampire but for some reason could not escape his mighty grip.

Just as the vampire leaned down to bite her and I ran to stop him, two giant wolves arrived.

One was a chocolate color and larger than the second who was sandy in color.

The larger wolf saved Claire and ripped the vampire to pieces with the help of the sandy wolf.

I quickly lit the remains on fire and the wolves left with on last glance at us.

That was when I woke up in a start.

"Woah." I muttered looking at Claire who was sleeping soundly.

**A/N:  
****Did I make it clear that, though Lacey knows that Claire had been imprinted on by Quil, Lacey is COMPLETELY oblivious to the fact that Seth imprinted on her?  
Great.**

**Now, I really didn't want to be that kind of author that suckered you into reviewing but I realized that I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL, um, MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Review please:)?**

**OH, and I really am in need of a beta so if you want to beta this story or you know a beta that would be interested, drop a PM or a review please!**


	6. We Have To Go Live With Werewolves? Meap

Lacey's POV

After I had gone back to sleep, it seemed like only five minutes later someone was shaking me awake.

Opening one eye I saw Rose.

"Great, your up. Get dressed, we're going to talk to the mutts today." Rose announced.

"Can't Claire and I just stay here?" I asked groggily.

"No. Get up." Rose ordered.

Half asleep, I got up and walked to my bag, and pulled out a black skirt with thin white lines, torn black leggings with my favorite boots, and a white t-shirt that had a punk skull design on the front with my favorite black beret.

Claire was already dressed, so we walked downstairs where everyone was waiting on Alice.

"Woah." Claire muttered, eyes wide, looking at all the vampires.

"Claire, meet the Cullens. Well, most of them." I said gesturing to the family.

"Hi." Claire said wiggling the fingers of her right hand.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie and this is my husband Emmet." Rosalie said gesturing to Emmet.

Claire stood on her tip toes and I leaned down.

Cupping her hands around my ears, she whispered.

"She's pretty."

"I know." I chuckled.

The rest of the family introduced themselves and FINALLY Alice came down with a Bella Barbie behind her.

"Bella, I didn't know you were here! What happened?" I asked trying to stifle my laugh along with everyone else.

"The stupid pixie woke me up and dragged me here." Bella muttered blushing furiously.

"Well, you look pretty." Claire supplied.

"Thanks…" Bella said looking around at us.

"Her names Claire, dear." Esme told Bella.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed.

"Are we going or not?" Emmet asked.

"We should get going before the mutts get mad." Edward said.

We all trooped outside and it was decided who was supposed to carry the ones without super speed.

"What about teleporting?" Claire asked.

"Teleporting?" Edward asked.

"Its dangerous." I muttered.

"How?" Claire tested.

"Because of the person that you escaped with Claire. Teleporting is like sending a flashing beacon telling him where we are." I said.

"Who are you-"

"Can we just drop it?" I snapped cutting Emmet off.

"OK." Emmet said wide-eyed.

It was decided that Edward would carry Bella, Rosalie would carry Claire, and Esme would carry me.

When we arrived at the meeting place, the wolves had not yet come.

"Wait, how are we supposed to keep the cambion secret from them?" I asked.

"We just don't answer their questions about how you can fight and etc." Edward supplied.

"OK." I shrugged along with everyone else.

Eventually, the pack arrived as oversized wolves.

"Edward, why are they not human?" Rosalie asked in annoyance.

"They don't trust us." Edward replied.

"Then why doesn't Sam just change so we can have a civil conversation?" I asked.

"I didn't know you were capable of having one, Lacey." Emmet joked.

"Shut up, tree man. At least I wasn't stupid enough to sit on a bear." I retorted.

At this Emmet glared at me and Bella started laughing with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie.

"Is Sam, I think thats the alpha, gonna change or not?" Jasper asked.

"He will, with Embry." Edward answered.

"Yay." I rolled my eyes.

A black wolf and one with gray fur and black spots, retreated into the forest to change.

In about one minute, a giant man I recognized as Sam Uley and Embry appeared wearing only cut-offs.

"Kvailas, bjaurus, kvailas, vidutinis, vilkolakisk, bėk iš kiemo!" Claire said stomping her foot and crossing her arms. (translation: Stupid, ugly, dumb, mean, werewolfs, go away!)

"I would love that, Claire, but we kinda need their help." I told her.

At this, Claire wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"OK, first: when did you learn to speak…um, what is she speaking?" Embry asked.

"Lithuanian." I answered nonchalantly.

"Great, when did you learn to speak that and second: when did you learn about werewolves?" Embry asked.

"Ever since my cat died." I joked.

"I told you not to take your cat to europe." Jasper said.

"I know, I know, but half the time I don't listen to you, so are you really that surprised?" I asked.

"No, not really." Jasper shrugged.

"Anyway, I lied. I've known for a while. Now, who wants to explain whats going on in Seattle?" I asked looking at the Cullens.

"I'll explain." Carlisle volunteered.

He told them about everything that was going on, the newborns and stuff, I mean.

'"We'll help, under one condition." Sam said.

Edward growled at this and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Which is?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Lacey and Claire stay with me in La Push until the end of the war." Sam said.

"What? You can't be serious!" I exclaimed eyes wide.

"Thats our only condition." Sam said.

"I don't want to go live with them. I left Abyss to escape things like them, not live with them!" Claire complained to me.

"Claire, their not them. Those things live eighty hundred feet underground." I assured her.

"Lacey, she's only three, she doesn't understand how much eighty hundred feet is. Anyway, what are you talking about?" Embry demanded.

"Hey! Excuse me, but I understand how much eighty hundred feet is, šuo!" Claire exclaimed (translation: mutt).

"You know, I'm actually starting to feel kind of bad for Quil." Emmet said.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Wow, so scary!"

"Your really testing my patience right now, Emmet."

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you are."

"Emmet, I really think you should be quiet." Edward admonished.

"Why?" Emmet asked.

"Whose the mind reader here?" Edward asked.

"Right, um, yeah, I'll shut up." Emmet said quickly.

"Yeah, remember the time she tore my arm off?" Jasper asked.

"Hey! You really got on my nerves. I don't understand how you couldn't realize that your emotion thing only works on me half way, and let me tell you being on the receiving end of that is creepy and annoying." I said.

"Hello! Are we invisible?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I said causing Emmet to punch me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, punching Emmet.

"OW! OK, that hurt!" Emmet exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"Excuse me!" Sam exclaimed.

"I apologize for my family, and Lacey, and Claire. You were saying?" Carlisle asked glaring at some of us *cough, cough* Emmet *cough, cough*.

"I told you, our only condition is that Lacey and Claire live at my house until the end of the war." Sam repeated.

"How about Claire only?" Alice asked.

"Alice, um don't you think that would end badly?" I asked.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

I gave her Claire's hand and pressed Alice's pointed and middle finger to her wrist.

"Oh, right." Alice said as realization dawned on her.

"What about just Lacey?" Emmet asked.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Their not going to let her fight." Edward said.

At this a sandy colored wolf, that looked remarkably like the one from my dream, whined.

"Wait, you were going to let Lacey fight?" Embry asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I was VERY opposed to the idea." Esme said.

"I wasn't! Hello, two children of the moon, one me, and I'm alive!" I exclaimed.

"Your cat isn't." Rosalie commented.

"I was eleven! Do you expect me to be a good fighter when I'm that young?" I asked.

"No," Rosalie admitted.

"Look, Claire and Lacey live with us, thats all we ask. Lacey can fight, either way." Sam said.

"Sam!" Embry exclaimed.

"Embry, if what she says is true, she's a capable fighter."

"She's fifteen."

"So is Seth." Edward supplied.

"Thats different. She can't turn into a giant wolf!" Embry exclaimed.

"So?"

"And she's afraid of fire."

All of us became silent.

"You know, for a moment there that entirely slipped my mind. I'm sure if I just don't look at it, I'll be fine." I pondered.

"It was about eight years ago." Edward said.

"Yeah…wait! You know how you planned on taking Bella into the mountains? What if I go too?" I asked.

"I like that idea." Embry said.

"No one asked you." I snapped.

Embry put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Thats a pretty good idea though." Bella agreed.

"Anyway, I'm sure Claire and Lacey would be fine with spending the time it takes to work out the war at your house." Carlisle said looking at me and Claire with a I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-anything glare.

Claire grimaced in distaste but didn't verbally say anything.

"We don't have clothes for Claire though." I said.

"Theres some at the house." Rosalie said.

Great, now I actually have to go live with stupid and see stupider everyday, I thought bitterly.

"Lacey!" Edward exclaimed.

"What? I didn't actually say it!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care!"

"Well, now I know whose Stupidest."

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes as Edward just glared at me.

"OK, since Lacey and Claire need to get their stuff we'll meet back here in thirty minutes." Carlisle said.

"Alright." Sam said.

I hopped onto Esme's back and we were soon back at the big house.

"Edward, I know the reason why they would want Claire, but why me?" I asked as I packed the stuff I had thrown in the closet the night before.

Hm, I didn't remember doing it though.

"So that Claire didn't feel forced." Edward lied.

"Dude, I know your lying. Spill!" I demanded throwing a Pikachu pillow at him.

Due to him being a stupid vampire, he caught the pillow and looked at it quizzically.

"Why do we have this?" He asked aloud.

"I don't know, it probably belongs to Emmet. Now, tell me, what do you know?" I begged.

"No, its a secret." Edward said smugly.

"Ugh! When did you become a second Emmet?" I asked grabbing my fully packed bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

Edward rolled his eye and walked out the door with me right behind him.

In the living room, Claire was playing with a baby doll, a pink barbie bag at her side.

"Ar mes tikrai ketiname eiti gyventi su vilkolakis, Lacey?" Claire asked looking up at me with big innocent blue eyes. (translation: Are we _really _going to go live with vilkolakis, Lacey?)

"Taip, Claire. Galite jums patinka. Aš Pažadu." I sighed kneeling down looking her in the eyes. (translation: Yes, Claire. You'll like it though. I promise.)

"Ne, aš ne!" Claire insisted. (translation: No, I won't!)

"Būti kad taip tada! Ką aš rūpinuosi?" I asked. (translation: Be that way then! What do I care?)

"Atsiprašau, Lacey. Aš nenorėjau, garso savanaudis." Claire muttered playing with my dog tag necklace that hung from my neck. (translation: I'm sorry, Lacey. I didn't mean to sound bratty.)

"Ne, aš turėtų ne išpirko į tave kaip kad." I sighed running a hand through my hair. (translation: No, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.)

Yeah, trying to understand cambions can just confuse you.

Rosalie then came down with Emmet and I realized it was time to leave.

_This will be just FABULOUS! Note the sarcasm._

**A/N:**

**Honestly, I was thinking about not continuing with this story…then I got a review from Guest and chained2love. You have to understand that if I don't get reviews, I won't update quickly.**

**THANKS FOR READING THOUGH!**


	7. I Officially Hate DameonRiley

Lacey's POV

The run there wasn't very eventful, though Claire was glaring at the ground the entire time.

When we got to the clearing Quil, Seth, Embry, and Sam were waiting for us.

"Well, this is goodbye. Don't kill anyone, Lacey." Emmet joked.

"I have a knife...and I'm not afraid to use it." I threatened.

At this Rosalie smacked me upside the head.

"Hey! Again, not your husband!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but you really need to get your anger management under control." Rosalie admonished.

"I only failed that class once...OK, twice...then I got kicked out five times." I admitted.

"Exactly!" Rosalie exclaimed putting Claire on the floor.

"Its not like we're born angry!" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire, we kinda are." I explained.

"Oh, right! Wait...what were we talking about again?" Claire asked

"Never mind. Come on, lets get this over with before I really do use my knife on Emmet." I grumbled.

"Like a little knife would do anything to me." Emmet chuckled.

"Jasper made it." I warned.

Then Emmet shut up.

Picking Claire up, I carried her across the border.

"Hi, Claire." Quil said.

Mentally I groaned, this was going to be the longest time of my life.

Claire quickly hid her face in my hair, and peeked out at Quil.

You can't blame her, it was a normal three year old reaction, she barely knew the giant guy.

His crestfallen face was pitiful though.

"Come on, Claire, say hi." I encouraged gently.

"Hi." Claire whispered fearfully.

"I'm Quil." He said holding out his hand.

"Claire." Claire said taking his big pointer finger and shaking it.

Retracting her hand she whispered in my ear.

"I like him, he's nice. Not like _him _at all."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't exactly know where I'm going, I can't turn into a giant wolf like you guys." I said.

"Right. Lets go." Sam said walking into the forest.

Apparently they felt like being human cause they didn't phase.

"What happened to her arms?" Embry asked suspiciously eyeing Claire. "They look like yours did when I first met you, but yours were worse."

"Excuse me, Sam?" I asked.

"Yes?" Sam said.

"Is it required with the deal that I have to answer questions?"

"No..."

I turned back to Embry.

"Then its none of your business." I told him.

Then again, Quil needed to know.

"What happened to her?" Quil asked inspecting her arms gently.

"She was burned." I answered looking at the floor willing tears not to fall and trying my hardest to repress horrible memories.

"But-"

"Just drop it!" I yelled cutting Embry off.

Claire hugged me looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Why do you have such an advanced vocabulary?"

"Genetics."

"Thats my answer to being defensive. Just ask the big lug next to me, he's just as defensive as I am." I said gesturing to Embry.

"Am not!" Embry exclaimed.

"Dude, your being defensive right now." Seth put in.

"Thank you! See, Claire, I'm not the only one whose defensive!" I exclaimed.

"Potato." Claire muttered.

"Potato?"

"Its the first thing that came to my mind."

I smirked and was glad to see that we had reached a clearing where a house stood.

"We're here." Seth said cheerily.

"Woo!" I said sarcastically.

"Can you at least pretend to enjoy yourself?" Embry asked.

"I'm here because you guys wouldn't help the Cullens if I wasn't. I'm doing this to save Bella, but no one said I had to like it." I said.

Embry groaned and face palmed himself.

"Why couldn't we have just asked for Claire?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know that too!" I said as we walked into the house and ended up in the living room.

"Seth!" Sam exclaimed punching him.

"Ow! What?" He asked.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Cause I didn't want to die!"

"Your not gonna die now you two go outside, I'll take the girls to their room." Sam ordered.

Embry and Seth trooped out side.

Claire and I followed Sam and Quil to a large guest room.

The room was held a queen sized bed, a dresser, a window seat, and a closet.

"Its nice." I said.

"We'll let you get settled." Sam said.

Quil and he then left.

I quickly unpacked both of our bags while Claire took a nap.

When I got to the bottom of the bag I saw my old black and red phone.

"What?" I whispered.

I could have sworn that I had thrown the phone away once I was sure Dameon was locked in Abyss forever.

Suddenly it started ringing.

Panicked, I answered before anyone came in or Claire woke up.

"Hello?" I asked somewhat fearful of who'd answer.

"Hey, its Dameon." A sickly sweet voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"D-Dameon, of course, um, how are you?"

"Delightful. Did you like your little, surprise?"

"You mean Claire?"

"Yes, idiot! And actually, I changed my name."

"How nice."

"Yeah, folks call me Riley. So, when are you going to come and see me? Or does the old hag not know about me?"

"Tiffany is not an old hag. You on the other hand, hm."

"So she still believes this is your first life?"

"What do you want, 'Riley'?"

"Simple. I want to reverse what happened years ago."

"It wasn't my fault! I drowned too!"

"Yeah, after you let Amanda and William take your place on the life boat. Don't you think Claire looks a little, familiar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Call her Amanda, you'll see. I'll deliver William in a little bit. We're going to be going on a little trip to a woodshop."

"What will that do?"

"It will change you. Your not supposed to be so caring and loving and whatever a human is."

Angered beyond belief, I hung up and started pacing, angry tears streaming down my face.

Stupid memories came racing back.

_Flashback_

_"Amanda, get in the lifeboat, you to William." A twenty one year old me ordered two frightened kids, one twelve one ten.  
_

_"Not without you Millie!" Amanda sobbed her black curls plastered to her face from the rain._

_"I'll be fine!" I lied thrusting the two sobbing kids into the boat._

_"You are so idiotic, Millie!" Dameon exclaimed shaking my shoulders._

_"Why?" I challenged sick of being a mean, cold-hearted person. "What is so bad about being nice, kind, COMPASSIONATE?"_

_"Its not how a cambion is supposed to act!" Dameon screamed.  
_

_Just then the boat broke and I was plunged into the icy waters, dying from hypothermia._

_Flashback Ended_

I was pacing fast, my breathing ragged and broken, and a mix of emotions so bad it was like a whirlwind in my mind.

My cell phone that was still in my hands beeped.

_He's there._

"I hate you Dameon, Riley, whatever your name is!" I whisper-screamed.

I stormed out of the room and walked down the stairs.

Walking into the family room, I saw a boy my age with brown hair and hazel eyes glaring at Sam.

Upon seeing me, William's eyebrows shot up.

Instantly, I put a finger to my lips and shook my head signaling him not to say anything.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Sam demanded coldly.

"I know someone who is staying here." William said carefully wording the sentence, for he didn't know my name.

'Lacey' I mouthed pointing at me.

"Who?" Sam tested.

"Uh, Lacey." William said, it came out sounding more like a question.

"What, are you her boyfriend? I've never seen you around." Sam said.

William looked like he wanted to start cracking up, but he kept a serious face.

"No, I'm her half-brother." He said.

"Whats your name?" Sam asked.

"Max."

"She's never said anything about you."

"Can I just see my sister?"

"Fine. Lacey!" Sam called.

"Yeah?" I said walking up to him pretending that I wasn't there the entire time.

"Lacey?" Max asked.

"Max! Oh my god!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Goodness, how old are you, fifteen?" I asked whispering into his ear.

"Sixteen." He replied.

We separated and I glared at him.

"That is so not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Thats the way it is sis. Is Mandy here?"

"Claire you mean."

"Yeah, sure."

"She's three. She takes naps dummy." I said smacking him upside the head.

"Right, can I see her?" Max asked.

"Sure come on!" I exclaimed taking his hand and leading him to the staircase.

"Lacey, I never said I would allow boys here." Sam said seriously.

"Excuse me, but your the one who made me stay here if I valued my friends life. So if you want to let me go back, I would be fine with that." Hey, I might as well try.

"He can stay." Dang it!

I dragged Max up the stairs and into the room Claire and I shared.

Max looked at his used to be older sister.

"Max, we have a big problem." I said.

"Bigger then what made us get on the Titanic."

"Um...possibly." Last time I was the one who was about to get murdered, not Claire and Max.

"Try me." Max said.


	8. I Confess! Good Or Bad? You Decide

**A/N: **

**I totally forgot to do this so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**There, and thats for the ENTIRE story, OK? Great.  
**

Lacey's POV

I ran a hand through my auburn hair and started to pace again while Max leaned against the wall.

"Come on, Lacey. Just spit it out!" Max laughed.

"This is serious! OK, um, you know how I let you and Amanda, I mean Claire, get on the lifeboat instead of me?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, Dameon was not very happy about that. So, he wants to take us to a woodshop and kill you two while I watch."

"Wow, he is sick!"

"I know. What can we do though?"

"I don't know!"

"Dude!"

"OK, let me think."

I tapped my foot impatiently as Max thought.

"I'm not getting any younger here!" I complained.

"Wait, why are you currently living with shape-shifters?" Max asked.

I explained Victoria's plan and how a large coven of newborn vampires now lived in Seattle planning on attacking the Cullens. Then I told him how we needed the werewolves help.

"What if we wait to deal with this problem? You know, one problem at a time." Max insisted.

"I don't know...You know I hate putting off things like this." I gulped.

"Come on, Lacey. Pleeeaaase?" Max begged.

"I hate you."

"Does that mean we're putting it off?"

"Yeah, against my better judgement."

"YES!"

I sighed shaking my head and chuckling.

There was a knock at the door.

I opened it and saw Embry.

"Hi Embry. What do you want?" I asked.

"We need to talk. Can we go on a walk?" Embry asked.

"N-

"Yes. Go." Max ordered pushing me out.

"Hey! You aren't the boss of me!" I protested.

"You know, I vaguely remember a scene very much like this one. Don't you, Lacey?" Max asked.

I remembered the time Amanda and William had been fighting on the Titanic.

William was staying in my cabin and Amanda was with Dameon.

Amanda came one night and wanted to talk about what had happened and before William could say no, I pushed him out.

I always knew that would come back and bite me on the butt.

Dang it!

"Fine, I'll go." I muttered pulling my shoes on.

Embry and I walked to the beach in silence and sat on a piece of drift wood.

"Why do hate me, Lacey?" Embry asked looking out over the ocean.

"I don't hate you. You drive me crazy though." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because you just don't tell your mom where you are, what you are for that matter! She cries every night because she is worried sick! And Embry, she's given me something I never had and it feels horrible to keep something like this from her and-"

"Wait, you knew before today?"

"Uh..."

"It was the leeches wasn't it!"

"No!"

"How did you know? And do you know what the Cullens are?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Embry-"

"Did they tell you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Uh..."

"Lacey!"

"OK! I'm not human!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Embry asked, his head snapping to me.

"Um...I'm not human?"

"I knew it!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"If your not human, what are you?"

"Uh, he-he, I'm a cambion?"

"What the heck is that?"

"My dad's the devil."

Embry's eyebrows looked like they were trying to escape his head.

"Thats not all." I muttered.

"What else is there?" Embry asked.

"Claire and Max are also cambions."

"Oh, god."

"Yeah, thats why I didn't really want to come here."

"Why?"

"Because it _was _secret and I didn't really want to tell you. I was going to tell Quil when no one else was around because Claire's basically his world but I wasn't gonna tell you and...now I'm rambling."

"Wait, you knew Quil imprinted on Claire and you aren't really mad?"

"Should I be?"

"Uh, no..."

"Alright, uh, yeah, thats why you've never met your aunt. She died when I was born."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, same with Claire and Max. Every cambions mom died. Mitzi and Drew's mom died before labor though, because she was carrying twins."

"Wait, so those two brats that you hang out with are also cambions. OK, how did we not realize this?"

"Cause you guys are idiots!"

Embry glared at me and tried to punch my shoulder but I caught his hand before he could.

"See, if you were smart, you would know that A: I'm stronger and B: faster."

"I am too smart."

"I saw your last report card. Not your best work."

"Ugh. Wait, does this have anything to do with you and Claire getting burned, literally?"

I stared at my now shuffling feet.

"Yes. You see, when we're first born. We don't have pulse or breath. In fact, we won't gain these things until we are of seven years. Since we are incapable of blending in we live in the Abyss. The Abyss is a place where demons rule and there war and betrayal and humiliation and suffering and...horrible things. Down there we're treated as slaves. And if we mess up, which we usually do because we're so young and don't understand what they want, a shapeshifter that turns into a wolf and looks remarkably like you guys burns us with a torch. Hence my fear of fire." I said as tears slipped down my face and into my opened hands.

Without saying a word, Embry hugged me in a brotherly way and I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so so so so so sorry, Lacey." Embry muttered.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confused.

"I thought you were mad at me for no reason but you had a really good one."

"No, to tell you the truth, I do admit that I pushed things a bit too far. Blame the genes."

Embry chuckled and I wiped my eyes.

We walked back to the wolves house chatting about random things and my mind was brought away from what I'll have to face after the war.

**A/N:**

**OK, I don't really like this chapter...but all that matters is if YOU like it so REVIEW. Really, all you need to do is push that little blue button that says 'REVIEW' on it! Please? If you do I MIGHT send you a sneak peak of the next chapter! Oh, and some virtual cookies made by Emily! She's supposed to be an AWESOME cook! **

**PUSH THAT BLUE BUTTON!**

**-Silent**


	9. Gambling, The Beach, Training

**A/N:**

**OK, I would like to mention ALL of the people who have reviewed:**

**a bunch of anonymous people,**

**OuterSpaceAngel**

**chained2love**

**lovelikewoe13**

**Ggbrownie**

**Bird That Flies At Dawn (THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Hopefully I will have answered your questions in this chapter :) One of your questions I'm sad to say will have to remain unanswered though****)**

**and**

**LAUREN3638**

**I think I got everyone.**

Lacey's POV

When we walked into the house, I realized that the cambion secret was officially out the window.

Claire and Max were in a corner and the wolves were trying to get to them but I could see the purple force field Max had around the two.

Of course, if your not a cambion you couldn't have seen it though so to anyone else it looked like these guys were nuts, pushing on thin air.

"I leave the house for ten minutes and Max feels the need to put up a force field, great." I muttered.

All heads snapped towards me. How did they hear that? Oh, duh, werewolves!

"Lacey, can we go?" Max asked.

"Dude, I told you about the war. Anyway what happened?" I asked.

"That guy noticed Claire doesn't breath or have a pulse." Max said pointing at Quil.

"And this is why I didn't want to leave with Embry." I muttered.

"No its not!" Max protested.

"Fine, its not! Now, everybody sit down and shut up so I can explain what happened with Claire." I ordered.

Of course that didn't work.

Turning on my hypnotizing power I said it again and everybody did as I said.

I explained the cambion secret and everyone was astonished.

"OK, so how many powers do you have?" Seth asked.

"Lets see, we can hypnotize, throw force fields around, charm people but thats only girls with guys because of beauty and whatever, we can put stuff together with our minds, and teleport. OH, we also have super strength and hearing" I said.

There jaws dropped.

"Hello?" Max asked waving his hand in front of Embry's face.

Eventually, I just wandered into the kitchen mumbling something about annoying guys and psychotic fluffy bunnies...don't ask.

"Hi, Emily." I said leaning on the counter.

"Hello, dear. Apple?" Emily asked tossing me one.

"Sure." I shrugged biting into it.

We talked for a little bit and Seth walked in.

"Hey, anybody know where Leah is?" Seth asked.

"What? I thought she was here." Emily said.

"Nope, no ones seen her since the meeting with the Cullens."

"Could she still be in the woods?"

"Maybe."

"Go check!"

"Great, now I have to explain all over again." I muttered glaring at my apple.

Emily looked at me like 'Really? _That_ is whats going on in that head of yours?'

"What? I'm still part human, I get tired!" I exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes chuckling at me.

Psycho.

I went upstairs and saw Max trying to teach Claire...how to play cards?

"What are you doing?" I asked Max with a raised eyebrow.

"Teaching Claire how to gamble." Max shrugged.

"Dude, she's three. When is she gonna need to know how to gamble?" I demanded.

"I don't know. Remember we got trapped in that casino though? She needs to be ready."

"Again, she's three."

"Its a life skill."

"Max, she doesn't have money to gamble!"

"She could lie and say she has money."

"First, she's three! Second, she needs to show she has money before gambling anyway. Third, if the people she's gambling against don't make her show the money, and she loses, she dies. Hello, did we learn _nothing_ from the Titanic experience?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Come on, Claire. Want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Whats that?" Claire asked.

"You'll see." I smiled.

I changed her into a swimsuit and I changed into mine, but I threw a t-shirt and shorts over mine.

We walked into the living room and I found Embry and Quil watching TV.

"We're going to the beach. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure." Quil shrugged getting up.

"Eh, I haven't been there in a awhile." Embry said, also getting up.

We all walked to the beach...after the guys went home to get changed and grab towels and etc.

And since nothing that big happened, I'm just going to say it was a normal happy day at the beach.

Heh, something normal for once, go figure.

* * *

**(HEY, I JUST LEARNED HOW TO PUT THAT LITTLE LINE UP! YAAAY! :))**

When it came time to go to the first training I was annoyed that, yet again, the pack was going as wolves.

"This is so stupid!" I complained as I crawled onto Embry's back.

"You know, I'm just gonna teleport to save time, see ya!" Max called teleporting to the meeting spot.

I rolled my eyes, and the pack took off into the woods.

In minutes we were at the meeting place.

"Ali!" I yelled hugging her.

"Hey, shrimp!" Alice said happily hugging me back.

Yes, that is how short I am.

"Shut up, its not funny." I muttered.

"Yes it is!" Alice cheered.

I promptly stuck my tongue out at her and her, since she's oh-so mature, did the same.

"Again? Can't they just trust us?" Rosalie moaned looking at Edward.

"No." Edward replied.

"I tried to reason with them!" I sighed putting my hands up in surrender.

It didn't take me long to notice the extra heart beat and I saw that Bella was here too.

"Why's Bella here?" I asked Jasper curiously.

"I don't know." Jasper said.

"Bells, you do know that its four in the morning, right?" I asked like I was talking to a four year old.

"Yes, I just wanted to watch." Bella shrugged.

"And Edward let you?" I asked appalled.

"Yes..." Bella said confused.

"So he lets Bella go watch vampires and werewolves train for battle but he won't let me go to New York with Emmet. That is messed up." I muttered.

"If New York knew what I saved them from they would thank me." Edward said.

At this I rolled my eyes and glared at a tree fuming.

"Just for the record, Embry wants to ask 'When were you thinking about going to New York?" Edward asked.

"Emmet how long ago was that?" I asked Emmet.

"Um...I think you were nine." Emmet said.

"Embry says that your aunt wouldn't have let you go." Edward said.

"She let me go to Africa." I shrugged.

"Yes, with Alice." Edward said.

"Uh, Edward, Alice and I would cause more terror than Emmet and I." Alice and I laughed.

"What did you two do?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Alice and I said quickly.

"Can we just get back to the training?' That was Sam." Edward said.

Rosalie started muttering in a voice that I couldn't hear but loud enough for Carlisle to glare at her effectively silencing her.

"OK. So, basically we're fighting something that is untrained and cares about nothing but feeding. Obviously, they are being effectively lied to, for newborns hold no interest in revenge. And the fact that their creator knows that they will die. Their a distraction, we believe, which is why we will be hiding Bella in the mountains..."

Jasper explained the plan. A day before the attack, Bella would lead a trail to the meadow where the fighting would take place.

Then, on the day a few hours before the newborns came, Jacob would take Bella to the place Edward, Bella, Seth, and I would stay. Max got to fight, stupid Max, and Claire was going to stay with the other imprints at Sam's house. Apparently they wanted me to stay there too, but I reminded them that they had said I could help protect Bella.

By ten, Bella had fallen asleep and everyone decided that training was over for the day.

I decided to teleport with Max because I was sure I would fall asleep if I sat down.

When we walked inside, I could hear pacing coming from the living room.

When we walked in, I was appalled.

Claire was pacing, Leah was a sleep on the couch with a towel over her forehead and a bucket next to her, and Emily watched Claire pacing with amusement.

"Why won't you tell me where they went?" Claire asked, sounding a lot like her old self.

"They- uh, oh gosh." Emily sighed not knowing what to say.

"Right here!" I said.

"Lacey, Lacey, Lacey, Lacey, Lacey!" Claire yelled throwing her arms around my neck.

"Geez, we weren't gone THAT long." I laughed.

"Still, I missed you. You left me with squeaky." Claire muttered very low so only Max, I, and the werewolves could here.

"Does she mean...?" Max asked.

I nodded and tried to keep my mouth in a firm line.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

I went look at the number but all it said was BLOCKED.

Oh, geez.

**Hehehehe. OK, now, I have a question for my lovely readers that will get you a sneak peek and an exclusive chapter that I will post as a one shot because I can't deal with fluff in this story.**

**What does Dameon/Riley have to do with this story besides hassling Lacey out of her mind? **

**Well, ADIÓS, because I am starving. Need a banana...or a cookie...hm...Bye.**


	10. He's Gone! Not Really

Lacey's POV

"I have to take this." I muttered putting Claire down and walking outside.

I hit the little green button and pressed the phone's cold surface to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper.

"Hey, Lacey Mae." The familiar voice felt like a knife in my back.

"What do you want?" I seethed.

"I just wanted to let you know, I have some, um, business to take care of. My arrival is going to a bit delayed." Riley/Dameon said.

He sounded like I was his daughter going to pick him up from the airport or something.

The low tone beep signaled that Riley/Dameon had hung up.

I was having a hard time calling him just Riley.

Part of me wondered if he would look the same.

Max looked exactly like he did when we were on the Titanic.

With Claire, though, the only resemblance were her midnight black curls.

I looked a lot like I used to except my green eyes were a little darker and my hair was more red than brown.

So I wondered, would Dameon/Riley have Dameon's sandy blonde hair and healthy Floridan tan skin with brown almond shaped eyes?

Without knowing it, I was staring into the woods while I thought about that.

"Whatcha doin'?" Seth asked from the porch.

"Oh! N-nothing." I said, shaking my head to clear it.

I walked to the front porch and sat on the railing.

"Yeah, I totally believe your doing nothing." Seth rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Who was on the phone?"

"No one."

"Lacey-"

"Just drop it OK!"

"OK!"

I sighed, I didn't understand what was wrong with me but I couldn't help but wonder how cute the boy was.

Ew, did I really just think that? Ew!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that...Its just someone I knew, a long time ago." I muttered.

"Do you still talk to him? Considering its a him." Seth said hesitantly, probably worried that I would blow up again at any moment.

"Well, he calls. I don't know him anymore. Its- Its complicated." I shrugged.

"OK then. Um, heres something I've been wanting to know, why do you talk to the Cullens?" Seth asked.

"I thought you like the Cullens." I said surprised.

"I do, just asking why you do." Seth shrugged.

"I met Carlisle when I was seven and Aunt Tiffany took me to the hospital for my burns. I sort of, um, freaked out when I realized what he was. He wanted to show me he was good, so i met his family. Alice and I just sort of clicked and we have been terrorizing the world ever since." I answered.

"Ah."

We talked for a little bit when Embry came out chuckling nervously.

"Hey, Lacey, would you mind doing something for me?" Embry asked.

I raised an eyebrow annoyed.

I'd been enjoying talking to Seth.

"Depends. What is it? Last time I helped you, I ended up getting a B- on my Moby Dick book report.

"I said I was sorry! I took you out for ice cream!" Embry protested.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"A girl."

"What?"

"Look, we're all guys besides Claire and Emily. Claire is three, and Leah can't stand Emily. Your the only one left."

"Why do you need a girl?"

"Because guys cannot handle girls crying OK?"

"Good god, please tell me your kidding? Have I ever been a compassionate person? Ever? I remember one time!"

"Look, we don't have many options."

"Emily would be better." I sighed walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Lacey." Embry said hugging me.

"Choking. Me!" I gasped.

"Sorry!" Embry exclaimed letting me go.

I walked inside and saw Leah crying on the couch while everyone just stood there staring.

"We don't know what to do." Quil said throwing his hands up.

"Ice cream?" I asked looking around confused.

I was a fish out of water, I might be a girl but I was just like a guy when it came to girls crying.

"You have no idea what your doing do you?" Sam asked.

"No. I don't cry." I shrugged.

OK, that was I lie, but truthfully the only time I had ever cried, in La Push/Forks, was the time Rosalie was there.

"Yeah, right." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Guys, she's not kidding. I've never seen her cry. I would highly doubt she cried when I went missing." Embry said.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"What? I learned a long time ago whats cry worthy. Nothing here so far." I said.

"What do we do though?" Brady asked clearly freaked.

"Uh, we can give her ice cream! I saw that in a movie." Jacob suggested.

"Doesn't the girl get eaten by zombies in the end?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"That movie is rated R, and came out when you were ten, you know that right?" Embry asked.

"The TV in my room gets cable. Don't tell Aunt Tiffany." I said.

"So, you get a TV with cable, and I get a sound machine? Really?" Embry asked annoyed.

"Quit your whining. What are we going to do?" Seth asked.

When did he come in?

"You should know! Your her brother." I said.

"Yeah, I'm her _younger _brother. Mom was the one who took care of her when she was crying."

"Then go get your mom."

"How come we didn't think of that?" Collin asked.

"Cause your idiots?" I supplied, which got me whacked upside the head by Jacob.

"You know, for someone who can't get along with Rosalie, your a lot like her." I said glaring at Jacob.

"Ugh, thanks for the mental image. Rosalie and Jacob getting along, that would be disturbing." Embry shuddered.

"Yeah, yeah, will someone just call Sue before it gets worse?" I asked.

Emily called Sue, and when she arrived, she promptly kicked us all out of the house.

"Well, what do we do know?" I asked as the pack, Max, Claire, and I just sat on the front lawn.

"I'm going to see Kim." Jared said leaving.

"Is he always like that?" Max asked.

"Pretty much" and "Yes"'s came from the pack.

"Is he always like what? I'm confused." Claire claimed.

"Play with the spoon." I said taking a spoon out of my pocket.

"Why do you have a spoon?" Embry asked.

"You never know when your gonna need a spoon."

"When you eat."

"Actually, they come in handy as a weapon on occasion."

"Oh, lordie."

We never did learn why Leah was crying like that, but whenever we tried to bring up the topic, Emily or Sue would glare at us. Training was good, and throughout the next few weeks, everyone in Emily's house started to feel like family. Seth and I were dating, which drove Embry completely nuts. Oh, and I almost totally forgot about Dameon/Riley. In fact, it was like he disappeared. Almost.

**A/N:**

**Hola! OK, so people are having a hard time answering the question so here is a hint. **

**He is an actual character in Eclipse.**

**BYE!**


	11. The Fight

Lacey's POV

It was the day of the fight. Of course every body was being to loud and woke up Claire.

We were all in the kitchen getting a pre-fight snack.

Little Claire came down with her teddy, rubbing her eyes.

"Wheres everyone going?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"Nowhere. I'll take you back to bed." Quil said going to pick her up.

"Quily! Where is everybody going?" Claire demanded.

"Claire, its OK, just go to bed." I said.

"No!"

"Claire."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Then let me stay."

"Claire, its five in the morning. We're just going to school." Max said.

"Ew. OK, going to bed now." Claire yawned leaving the kitchen.

Once I was sure she was gone I turned to Max.

"Nice work, my friend." I said.

"Your not the only one who can come up with plans." Max said smugly.

"Yeah, but I think out of the two of us, I'm the smartest."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Why don't we test that then?"

"Emily?"

"What?" Emily asked hesitantly, moving away sharp objects.

"Ask an algebra problem." I said.

"What?"

"Ask and algebra problem."

"Oookay. 3x+40=72+8."

"Um...82?" Max guessed.

"No." Emily said.

"1 1/2." I answered.

"Correct." Emily smiled.

"Told ya." I sang smiling 'sweetly' at Max.

"Stupid dwarf." Max muttered.

"Tha- Hey!" I yelled glaring at him.

"Guys, despite how entertaining this is. We kind need to get a move on." Sam said tapping his watch.

"Right; Seth, you know how to put up a tent right?" I asked.

"I have instructions." Was all he said.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting. We're going!" I said grabbing an apple and walking out pulling Seth behind me.

Seth went into the forest to phase and came out as a giant sandy wolf.

''OK Fido, lets go.'' I said hopping onto Seth's bag.

I could practically feel my boyfriend's eyes roll.

"Oh, be quiet. Just go." I laughed.

Seth took off and it wasn't long before we reached the clearing and were trying to figure out how to pitch a tent.

"Geez, you'd think that they would make it easier." I muttered as I tried to figure out where everything went.

It took like four hours, but eventually we got it.

"Few. That was hard." I sighed.

Suddenly it started to rain and I glared at the sky.

"Really?" I asked.

"Please tell me you brought a jacket." Seth sighed, eyeing my thin long sleeved shirt.

"I thought Alice would have- Oops." I said after checking my phone and saw that I had seven texts from Alice saying to bring a jacket.

"Lacey." Seth sighed.

"Sorry, I truthfully didn't think that it would snow." I promised.

Seth went to go phase as Edward arrived.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Hey...you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, your not."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I keep getting snip bits of your thoughts like your constantly changing your mind. The scariest bit being that you were going to leave after the war. Then I get bits of some guy I've never met."

"Its nothing."

"Liar."

"Stupid mind reading vampire. Don't you know its rude to read someones mind?"

"Do I have the choice?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Before Edward could ask more, Jacob and Bella came.

"We're here." Jacob announced.

"Well, dur sherlock." I said.

"Shut up, dwarf." Jacob teased, putting Bella down.

"Dwarf?" Edward asked.

"Its what I get for being shorter than Alice." I muttered.

Bella chuckled at this and went into the tent.

Not much longer later I heard her snoring.

"Of course, Bella gets to sleep. Bella hasn't been up since four in the morning." I grumbled.

Edward and Jacob turned to glare at me.

"What? I'm just saying!" I shrugged.

The continuous glare was starting to really freak me out.

"Geez, guys, lighten up a bit, will ya?" I asked going into the tent to give them some privacy.

I was in the tent, shivering, but not freezing like Bella.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked as he watched Bella's lips turn blue.

"I-I d-don't know. I j-just don't wish t-to t-turn into an i-icicle l-like B-Be-Bella." I shivered.

It had started snowing heavily and the whole tent was cold.

"I-I-I a-am n-n-not a-an i-ic-icicle." Bella protested.

"B-Bella, I-I a-am f-fr-freezing. I-it m-must b-b-be w-worse f-for you. M-my b-body c-c-can d-drop t-t-to ei-eighty d-degrees w-without me s-suffering permanent d-d-damage." I scowled.

"No, it can't." Edward said.

"I-I'm j-just t-trying t-to s-say th-that-"

Edward cut me off.

"No." He said.

"Ed-Edward, s-she is f-f-freezing t-t-to d-death. I-its h-her b-best option."

"But-"

"E-Edward! D-do y-you w-want her t-to d-die?"

"No!"

"T-then g-go!"

"What about you?"

"W-we're h-here t-t-to p-protect B-B-Bella. N-not m-me."

"What is with you girls and not seeming to care about yourselves."

"S-shut up a-and g-g-go g-g-get Ja-Jacob."

Edward growled but left.

Once he left Seth walked in and took the one step needed to get to me.

Taking my hand he frowned angrily.

"W-whats w-w-wrong w-with y-you?" I asked.

"I leave for half an hour and your half frozen." He explained rubbing my arms trying to get heat back into them.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." I muttered.

"You are such a liar." Seth sighed putting me on his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"Join the club."

"What club?"

"The club of people that currently believe I am lying and/or not telling the whole truth. Currently we have Edward and you as the only members."

Seth chuckled at me and rested his head on my hair.

"You have quite a big head, you know." I teased.

Finally Jacob and Edward got here.

"I have the strangest feeling that we're not going to want to be here once Bells falls asleep." I whispered to Seth.

"Probably not." Seth whispered back.

I didn't realize just how tired I was, though, until I fell asleep leaning against Seth.

Thats what I get for staying up until midnight and then waking up at four in the morning.

I was shaken awake by Seth.

"Mrawh, what is it?" I yawned.

"The fights starting, I'm going to phase so I know whats going on." Seth whispered.

I noticed Jacob was already gone, Edward wasn't here, and Bella was face down on the sleeping bag, talking to herself while the harsh nylon muffled her voice.

"And I'm going back to sleep. Bella, can you toss me a blanket?" I asked as Seth got up.

"Bye, Lacey." Seth said.

"Bye, Seth." Bella and I chorused.

Bella tossed me a blanket and I curled up underneath it, but noticed that Bella was still talking to herself.

"Bella, you OK?" I asked.

"No." She snarled.

"OK, night." I said putting my head down to go back to sleep.

"So your not going to persist?"

"Nope."

"Well, I believe that is the first time you've ever given up on something."

"Don't get used to it, I am really tired."

Bella laughed slightly and I dozed off.

Before I knew it, Bella was shaking me awake urgently.

"What do you want?" I yawned.

"Somethings wrong." Bella whispered.

Thats when I noticed the tent was in shreds and Edward and Seth in defensive positions.

The people that walked into the woods were people that were most unwanted.

Well, the others had no idea about one, they all knew that the red head was danger.

I knew better though.

**A/N:**

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**NOW can you guys guess who RILEY/Dameon is. I'll give you a hint (you no longer get the bonus chapter though, I'll just upload it as a one shot.) By the way, sorry if Seth and Lacey's relationship moved a little too fast. Oh, well!**

**Bye!**


	12. The Fight CONTINUED

Lacey's POV

OK, I'll be honest, I was a little creeped out that Dameon, or Riley or whatever, was the person that entered with Victoria.

"Oh, this is bad." I said taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Lacey?" Dameon/Riley asked his red eyes widening.

Wait, RED eyes?

"Lacey, how do you know him?" Bella whispered to me.

"He's my brother. Or was…a long time ago." I muttered, my eyes never leaving Dameon/Riley.

"D-Dameon?" I asked.

"His name is Riley." Victoria spat.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Me? What about you Mr. I'm-Gonna-Kill-My-Little-Sister-And-Brother-To-Torture-My-Old-Fraternal-Twin?" I asked.

"Twin? Woah." Bella gasped.

"Riley, eyes on the mission." Victoria snarled.

Its the creepiest thing ever to see her, to hear her.

Her fire red hair billowing in the wind like a flame, her stance, her lips curled over her glistening white teeth, everything about her screamed predator but her high little soprano voice sang golden pigtails and bubblegum.

For once I pitied her, she didn't know it, but to me, she was vulnerable mentally.

You could easily tell she wasn't exactly _there_, I mean physically she was there but something in her mind just snapped like a rubber band.

"You don't have to do this, Riley." Edward cooed.

Riley seemed shocked that Edward talked.

"She doesn't love you." Edward insisted.

"No matter what she said, which truthfully I have no clue what she said, she already had a mate, James. Riley, she's doing this for revenge! Edward ripped James to pieces and burned him, turned him to nothing. Those newborns in the clearing, you know that they were going to die. And so are you. She knows you can't take Edward." I said.

"Their lying. I only love you. You know that." Victoria insisted.

"James didn't love you. You were just a convenience. Your flighty, you can be somewhere one moment and just…vanish the next. There was nothing else. James didn't care about anything but the hunt, life to him was a game. I would know." Edward said tapping his temple and smiling somewhat smugly.

"Their lying!" Victoria's shrill voice cried out.

Riley's eyes narrowed.

"Your dead, Millie." Riley smiled.

"Uh-oh." I muttered as Riley made to move toward me.

Suddenly a mammoth tan shape flew throughout the center of the opening, throwing Riley to the ground.

"Go Seth!" I cheered hopping up and down clapping.

"Lacey!" Bella reprimanded.

I rolled my eyes and suddenly a large white _thing_ landed next to my foot.

Upon closer observation I saw it was Riley's hand.

"Gross." I muttered as Riley's anguished scream filled the clearing.

"NO!" Victoria screamed.

"Oh, shut up." I said.

I really need to learn to think before I talk because that was when I realized that Edward was busy and had Riley in a headlock, leaving me and Bella rather vulnerable.

Victoria started at us ad when she reached me grabbed my arm before I could do anything.

Twisting it painfully, she pinned it behind the small of my back and pushed me onto my knees.

"Anyone move and its this girl's head." Victoria said putting her mouth near my mouth.

Inhaling deeply I could practically hear her smile.

"Ah, she smells divine." Victoria sighed.

"Er, thank you?" I asked seriously creeped out.

Seth whined pitifully and Edward seemed to not know what to do.

Suddenly everyones heads snapped to Bella behind me and the smell of blood reached my nose.

It was just the distraction I needed to wrench myself out of Victoria's grip effectively breaking my left leg.

I tried to walk on my leg and almost fell but Seth came up putting his giant head under my arm.

He led me behind a large rock and turned on Victoria.

I chose not to watch the rest…total lie.

For some reason I got really light headed and blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying in my bed at Emily's with my left leg in a cast, fabulous.

Sitting in a chair was Max reading to Claire and Seth was leaning on the door watching me intently.

"Doc, she's awake." Seth said rushing to my side.

Carlisle walked in wearing his pristine white doctor coat.

"Hello, Lacey, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"Starting to wonder why every time I see Da- I mean, Riley, I either end up in a cast or dead." I said depressedly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Lacey." Max said looking up from the book.

"Why didn't you explain?" I asked.

"Well, whats the fun in that? Its really funny when you get caught in your lies." Max smiled.

"Agreed." Claire smiled.

"I never lied, I just didn't tell them everything." I muttered the last part.

"Sooo, you lied." Max said.

"No, its different." I insisted.

"Suuuure."

"Just tell them."

"No, in this life, I don't have to take orders from you."

"Ugh."

"Just someone go downstairs and explain." Edward sighed, with crutches in hand.

"Fine, I'll do it." I sighed.

Seth helped me up and Edward handed me the crutches.

I surprised everyone by already knowing how to use them.

"She was very, very, very, very clumsy before." Max laughed.

"Will you shut up?" I asked as we entered the family room where everyone was waiting except Jacob.

Weird…

"Wheres Jacob?" I asked.

Leah shuffled uncomfortably as everyone turned to glare at her.

"He got hurt, a newborn crushed his entire right side." Embry admitted.

"And I'm guessing that happened because Leah was being an idiot?" I guessed.

'Yeah's, 'Pretty much's, and one 'I'm not an idiot!' from Leah confirmed my guess.

"Now, its your turn to explain. Spill." Alice said poking my side playfully.

"Yeah, um, funny story…"

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know it is a short chapter but I'm still proud of it!**

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating but I went to NYC and I didn't have a computer or wifi for that matter.**

**Also, I won't be updating for about another week because I'm now going to Florida.**

**Yeah, I'm one busy person.**

**See ya!**

**OH, and REVIEW!**


	13. Millie's Story

Lacey's POV

"Yeah, um, funny story…

In 1891, I was born to Felicity Johnson. My name was Millicent Johnson and I was the twin brother to Dameon Johnson.

Obviously, we were sent to the Abyss because we were cambions. We ended up horrible, cruel people, people that the world would have been better without.

We were assassins, thieves, con artists, actually, it would be easier to name the black jobs we _hadn't _done.

When we were sixteen we teamed up with a nine year old and a seven year old.

The two young cambions, caused my ice heart to melt a little. Of course, the damage couldn't be erased but I was starting to become more human.

I didn't notice quick enough, though, that while I was changing, so was Dameon. For the worse, though.

Days would pass where he would be out doing devil knows what. It was never good, but it was worse than usual.

I never took the warning though.

One day, when I was twenty one and hungry, I walked into a casino. I gambled money I didn't have and the tab ended up being eighty pounds. Back then, that was a _lot_ of money. A lot of money, I didn't have and had no way to get.

Frightened by the threats, Dameon, Mandy, Will, and I escaped onto the RMS Titanic.

On April 14, 1912, at 11:40 PM, the boat hit an ice berg. Instead of going on a life boat, I shoved Mandy and Will on, infuriating Dameon to literal insanity.

That was when I died. Then, seventy-nine years later, I was born again. This time, my names Lacey, Will's Max, and _he's older than me_, Mandy's Claire, and Dameon, well, he was Riley.

We don't know why we were reincarnated, I didn't even think it was possible. If it happens again though, we've got trouble.

Something happened to Dameon and he just went insane. Literally!

He planned on killing Claire and Max while I watched.

His reasoning, I can't explain, cause I don't know.

And thats it. If any of you tell Aunt Tiff, I kill you." I growled the last part.

The looks on everyones faces were all the same, jaws slack and eyes filled with disbelief.

"So, your plan if Dameon actually came was to run?" Edward asked eyebrow raised.

"I was freaking out! Hello, anyone listening, I don't think out plans really well. Who am I, Becky?" I asked face palming myself.

"Who?" Bella asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Ugh, the most annoying know-it-all ever." Max muttered.

"And your first girlfriend." I said smiling at Max 'sweetly'.

"When did you become so annoying?"

"I'm your little sister, I'm supposed to be annoying!"

"Why did I ever use that excuse?"

"Cause you never thought this would happen. But it did."

"Wait, why would you leave if you knew it would hurt Seth?" Embry asked confused.

"Why would it hurt him?" I asked cocking my head.

"He imprinted on you." Embry said with a 'duh' tone.

"What?" I asked eyebrows raised eyes wide.

**A/N:  
HEY! **

**BTW:**

**Amanda=Mandy**

**William=Will**

**Just incase you didn't know! :)**

**Hopefully, I will be able to update quicker.**

**OH, sorry its so short, but, hey, I'm a SUCKER for CLIFFIES!**


	14. Something's Wrong With Lacey!

Seth's POV "What?" Lacey asked but this time it came out more like a whisper.

"Lacey, I thought you knew." I replied earnestly.

"Thats not possible." Lacey muttered in a daze, shaking her head.

After a ten second silence Lacey broke it.

"Excuse me." She whispered heading out the door.

"Lacey! Wait!" I called running after her.

I quickly caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, turning her so she was facing me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked softly.

"Your wrong. You didn't imprint on me, its impossible." Lacey started to ramble on hyperentilating a little bit.

"Shhh. Calm down, Lacey Mae." I cooed gently cupping her face in my hands and forcing her to look at me.

Her green eyes were filled with unshed tears and she was clearly freaked out.

"Why would it be impossible for me to imprint on you?" I asked softly.

"You won't understand, you can't understand! I'm going home." Lacey sobbed running off again but before I could follow her, a loud crack filled the air and she was gone.

*two months later*

Lacey was killing me!

She decided to ignore the imprint and refused to speak to anyone but her aunt, the Cullens, and teachers.

Claire, who was now living with Emily and Sam, was starting to have the dreams Lacey had mentioned once.

The dreams were actually memories from Claire's old life and apparently it started at the end, for she woke up demanding to see Lacey positive that she had drowned.

Embry had cornered Lacey one time and demanded that she talk to Claire.

Lacey had hesitated and it was clear she missed the little girl, but refused, saying that Max was available.

Max was currently staying with the demon twins, Mitzi and Drew.

How he could stand them was a mystery to me.

When we asked him to help, he answered in the nicest way, for him:

"What the Abyss do you want ME to do?!"

The entire pack was feeling the effects of Lacey refusing the imprint.

Embry because how difficult it was to live with her when she was...well, we weren't entirely sure what was wrong.

When she was mad at him before, he couldn't walk through the house without exiting with an egg on his head or something if that nature.

Now, she never did anything, she was just there. At least that was what Embry said.

Me because my imprint didn't want to see me. It's probably the worst feeling I have ever felt.

Quil because Claire was starting to go into 'depression fits' where she would just sit on her bed and cry.

Leah because Lacey and her had a sort of friendship which was just freaky to the rest of us since Leah usually to an immediate dislike to any imprint, even little Claire.

Everyone else because they were stuck doing patrols with one of us making them depressed also.

And another thing, after Jacob learned about the wedding, he disappeared, ran off to somewhere in Canada.

All in all, it had not been a good two months for us werewolves.

I walked into Emily and Sam's house after another failed attempt to see Lacey.

Sitting at the table, I laid my head on it and groaned.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Paul said, I could pratically hear the smirk in his voice.

Then-

"Hey! Claire, watch where you throw spoons!" Paul moaned.

"Be nice to Sethie!" She yelled.

I looked up and watched as she stomped her foot, crossing her arms.

Rolling my eyes at the little girl, the phone started to ring and Sam answered it.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

He suddenly became rigid and he narrowed his eyes.

"How?" Sam demanded angrily.

The other person was talking again.

"What was she doing there in the first place?!" Sam looked like he was going to explode.

"We're coming." Sam growled.

"Whats wrong?" I asked once he hung up.

"Lacey, she's hurt." Sam said with sympathy.

"What's wrong? Where is she?!"

"She's at the Cullens. She's in a coma."

After Sam said that, I had burst out the door phased and relayed the horrible news not exactly willingly to Leah, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady before Paul and Sam phased.

How is that possible?!- Quil

You had JUST seen her!- Leah

Why do you think he's so mad Leah?!- Collin

Wait, Seth, you never actually saw Lacey- Embry

So?- me

She could have crawled out her bedroom window before, she did it when she was thirteen all the time- Embry

But why?- Brady

We can add that to a list of questions to ask her when she wakes up. Now, shut up and go to the Cullens for gods sake!- Sam

We ran through the rain and quickly phased before entering the clearing where the Cullens, minus Edward and Bella who had left to go on their honeymoon, were standing looking grim.

"Where's Lacey?" I asked worriedly.

"In the study, I have to warn you though, she isn't in the best of conditions." Carlisle warned.

"Newsflash, she's in a freaking coma!" Embry exclaimed.

"He means," Rosalie said with distaste, "she has a broken leg, bruised ribs, and a rather extensive list of other injuries.

The meer thoughts of Lacey injured was enough to make me start losing control.

"Calm down, Seth. We're all worried about Lace." Embry whispered trying to get me to calm down.

Surprisingly it worked.

When we walked into the study my heart plummeted.

Lacey looked so small, frail, and fragile in the hospital bed filled with pillows.

Her skin was an unhealthy paste color and her leg was in a sling attached to the ceiling.

I sank into a chair next to the bed, close to tears.

I grabbed one of her small hands and pressed it to my cheek, tears streaming now.

Everyone slowly left but I stayed until I fell asleep in the small uncomfortable chair.

A/N:

Hey! Guess what? I'm not dead!

Yeah, sorry for the long wait...but I had a lot going on.

Once school starts I'll be able to update better.

I always work better when I have a schedule and a tiny breaks to write in my notebook.

Odd, but true.


	15. Whats In Seattle?

Lacey's POV

I was vaguely aware of talking.

It started as a low murmur and got louder until eventually I could hear the people crystal clear.

"If she had that many injuries, why does everyone expect her to wake up so soon?" Seth asked.

He sounded so confused and hurt…emotionally drained.

"Her accelerated healing isn't like yours. It only fixes the life threatening sorts. I believe it's because her father rose from pain. Alice looked in the future and she believes that Lacey should wake up very soon. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now!" Carlisle said.

"Why the hell was she in Seattle though?!" Leah asked angrily.

"I'm afraid that's only something Lacey will be able to tell us. For some reason, Edward can't look into her mind anymore. It's not like Bella, more like, as he described, walking into a brick wall. It physically hurts him." Carlisle answered. "And you're not going to get a different answer if you ask again. I believe this is the twentieth time you have asked."

"She's been in a coma for three weeks! How are we supposed to explain how much has happened in that time and how her own cousin can't see her because of some dumb mistake?!" Leah exclaimed.

"Hey! I resent being called a mistake!" A small voice exclaimed.

"Nessie, what are you doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be getting something to eat?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I wanted to see Auntie Lacey." The voice said.

Aunt?! What! When did that happen?!

"When the Abyss did that happen?!" I exclaimed, my eyes suddenly flying open and I sat upright. Getting a massive head rush thingy.

"Lacey!" Seth exclaimed rushing to my side and engulfing me in a hug.

"Seth, be careful of the IV." Carlisle warned half-heartedly.

"Seth!" I exclaimed hugging him back.

"When did you start talking to him?" Leah asked.

Seth and I just glared at her.

"Never mind. I am glad you aren't pushing us away, though. And that your awake." Leah chuckled hugging me, causing Seth to be sandwiched between us.

"Hey! What about me!" The little voice cried indignantly.

Leah and Seth let go of me, and Seth picked up a little girl, plopping her on my lap.

The girl had the most beautiful bronze ringlets with Bella's chocolate-brown eyes, pale skin, but rosy cheeks.

"When did I become an aunt?" I asked confused.

Quickly, Carlisle relayed the news to me.

"Jeez, can't wait to see what Bella's going to be like when she wakes up." I sighed sarcastically, leaning into Seth who was sitting on the side of the bed with his arm around my shoulders.

"Know, why were you in Seattle?" Carlisle asked pulling up a chair.

"My mom was buried there. Whenever I go there I feel like she's still with me…I don't know. It helps me think. While I was there, though, I met an unfriendly vampire. A leftover from the army, I suppose. I fought him and ended up winning, but I was in pretty bad shape." I said sheepishly.

"No dur, you were in a coma for three weeks! That's a whole two weeks longer than I have been alive!" Renesmee exclaimed with wide eyes.

Smirking, I ruffled her hair.

"Hey! No messing with the hair!" She exclaimed in a little three-year old pout.

"Definitely Alice's niece." I chuckled, shaking my head half heartedly.

"So, what chose you to start talking to me again?" Seth asked curiously.

I looked up at him and into his dark brown eyes.

"Because I decided to let go of the past and keep moving forward." I whispered, never breaking eye contact.

We stayed like that for a while.

"So…are you guys gonna like kiss or something?" Renesmee asked awkwardly.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"No." I chuckled, Eddie would murder me if I kissed Seth in front of his daughter.

"Carlisle, can we come in now?!" Emmet moaned like an impatient child from outside the door.

"Yes." Carlisle sighed, rolling his eyes.

The door was practically knocked down as Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Esme trooped in.

"Lacey Mae!" Emmet exclaimed child-like, rushing over to me and engulfing me in his world-famous bear hugs.

"Emmet!" I exclaimed happily.

Seth just leaned on the wall, chuckling to himself.

"Thank goodness, Rosalie kept on bugging me about when you were going to wake up! I'm so happy your alright!" Alice exclaimed hugging me.

If Rosalie could blush, she would probably be beat red.

"Aw, Rose, you do care!" I smiled hugging her.

"I care more! With Bella being a newborn now, you're the only person I can give make overs to!" Alice exclaimed.

Without meaning to, a small groan of displeasure escaped my lips causing everyone to chuckle.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad your alright!" Esme exclaimed, giving me a hug and a small peck on my forehead.

"Sorry I scared you guys." I apologized biting my bottom lip out of habit.

Edward came towards me and scowled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I still can't read your mind! Its like there's a big brick wall and every time I try to enter, I get hurt." Edward growled.

"Sorry. Hey, know I can keep secrets from you! Yay!" I exclaimed. "Oh! And pull pranks on you! Alice, remember that time when we wanted to, you know, with the bubble-"

"No! No dying my hair!" Edward exclaimed glaring at Alice.

"I can still do it." I threatened.

"Not if you want to live."

At this Seth growled, causing me to smile smugly at Edward.

Knowing he'd lost and that some time in the future his hair would be pink, he gave me a small, annoyed hug.

Jasper just smiled and ruffled my hair, not saying a word.

Content, I fell back onto the mound of pillows and looked around at my seriously messed up family. All it needed was Embry, Aunt Tiffany, Claire, and Max, and it would be complete.

Of course, the Volturi had to mess it up.

* * *

**Hi! I'm back! Ok, I have some major apologizing to do! I am sooo sorry I left you with THAT sort of cliff hanger and didn't update forever but it took me so long to write this chapter! I have a million different drafts but every time I finished one, I chickened out on posting it! I promise you, though, that this story will be finished in the next two weeks! Silenttalker2000, out!**


	16. Stupid Volturi

**HEY! Its me again! OK, so I was pretty disappointed that I didn't get any reviews, so could I get a couple this time...please?! Just a little? Well, this is a pretty big chapter for Jacob because I wanted to be nice to Bella and not have her daughter be imprinted on by her best friend. I mean, I love Renesmee but I sort of find it a little awkward that Jacob imprints on her and-wait, this is MY story, why do I have to explain MY decisions?!**

**My Annoying Double- Because the builder makes a house but the owners make it home.**

**Me- What exactly does that mean?**

**MAD- Ugh, never mind, just get to the story.**

**Me- But I still-**

**MAD- They will find out in the chapter! BTW, if you believe this girl is Stephanie Meyer then you have oatmeal for brains!**

Lae's POV (l-A-uh)

I'm cold, I'm wet, and I smell like a sewer.

Just great.

Ugh, I'm starting to miss Italy!

I walked through the forest, arms crossed, glaring at the sky now and then.

After I had walked what felt like three hours, there was a loud crack from behind me.

I spun around and came face-to-face with a black, bear-sized wolf.

"OK, I have gone crazy." I said a little frightened.

Backing up slowly, I ended up walking straight into…a block of granite?!

Stepping forward and turning around, I saw a woman with brown hair that went to her shoulders and gold eyes.

Gold eyes?!

"Alright, I am dreaming." I muttered.

Slowly, I pinched myself, hard.

"Ow! Great, not dreaming." I sighed.

"Are you OK?" The woman asked kindly.

"No, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I smell like a sewer."

"That I know. Where did you come from?"

"Volterra, Italy."

The woman narrowed her eyebrows, while the wolf thing behind me growled.

"Will you shut up?!" I demanded turning around to find that the amount of wolves had tripled.

Slowly, I moved back and ended up running into another granite person.

Aw, nargles, I'm an idiot.

I looked up and saw the one person I'd been looking for; Carlisle Cullen.

"Lae?!" He asked startled.

"Depends…are you gonna tell Aro I'm here?" I asked.

"Depends."

And that was how I ended up in the Cullen home.

* * *

"It's going to cause the Volturi to come here." Rosalie sneered venomously.

"Sitting right here." I said.

"What the Abyss do the Volturi want with it anyway?" Lacey asked. (We had already done introductions and they learned I was a vampire hybrid)

She was in a wheel chair but it was pretty obvious she didn't want to be there.

"Again, right here." I claimed slightly louder.

"We need to get it out of here." Edward said.

"Excuse me, but I am not an 'IT', I am a half-human being who would prefer you to stop referring to me as if I was not here!" I exclaimed standing up off the couch.

Outside, the rain began to come more ferociously and lightning flashed.

The house became quiet and everyone was just staring at me.

"And that is Lae's famous temper." Carlisle chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. Almost immediately the weather calmed.

"Weather power. Sweet!" Lacey exclaimed.

Jeez, that girl is way to perky, the perkiest person I have ever met, and I have met Alice.

"Anyway-"

We never did get to know what exactly it was that Emmet was going to say because suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"What was that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mommy!" Renesmee squealed rushing up the stairs, the rest of the Cullen's except for Lacey and the shifters, Seth and Jacob, ran upstairs.

"Well, about time!" Lacey sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"The change was longer than most apparently. I blame the amount of morphine they gave her." Jacob grumbled from the doorway.

"Morphine? How would they be able to give her morphine?" I asked, turning to him.

"They knew that we'd have to change her...duh." Lacey said.

I wasn't paying much attention though because once I met Jacob's eyes the world seemed to freeze.

* * *

Lacey's POV

There was no response from either Jacob nor Lea.

"Uh, Seth, is what I think happening, happening?" I asked worriedly.

"I believe so..." Seth said.

"Hey! Love birds!" I shouted at them which quickly caused them to look away blushing slightly.

"Shut it, Lacey." Jacob grumbled angrily.

"Auntie Lacey!" Renesmee yelled running to me looking scared.

Rosalie had come after her with five bags, one I recognized as my own.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You need to go, all of you, now. The Volturi's coming, there going to take you, Nessie, and Lea." Rosalie said thrusting the bags in my arms.

Without thinking, I scooped Renesmee up onto my lap and gave Seth a look.

"We'll meet you in Miami, Florida. They wouldn't dare go there." I told him.

Giving him a last hug and the two of the bags, I grabbed Lea's hand and quickly transported to Miami.

"How did we get here?" Lea asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to find a hotel." I told her. "The guys should be here in about three days."

We had ended up on a beach, and Lea helped roll me to a Holiday Inn.

Inside my bag I found a wallet loaded with cash and credit cards with my name on it.

Why they had them is unknown to me.

We got two rooms and got settled.

"How exactly did you get dragged into this, though?" I asked while we watched TV.

"Well, when Carlisle was still with the Volturi, Aro had me with a human. Carlisle watched me grow up and treated me more like his daughter than my own dad did. Once I was full grown, well if looking seventeen is full grown, I have no clue, Carlisle was leaving. On the night he left he said that if I ever wanted to leave the Volturi I would always find a home with him...I never really thought about him eventually creating a family. I guess I would have known if I was a bigger part of the Volturi given the size of his Coven. Anyway, I left Volturi and, yeah, now I'm here. Now your turn, you seem human, what is your excuse for being apart of this?" Lea asked.

"I'm not human, I'm a cambion. Which means my dad is the devil. I met Carlisle when I was seven, and I've been like extended family ever since." I shrugged.

"Huh, neat."

"Eh, I don't get an eternal life like you."

"Yeah, but you get a sort of normal life. Well, you would if you didn't hang around vamps and shifters."

"I guess, but I'm tied to them now."

"What?"

"Never mind, you'll learn later."

"Ugh! Story of my life here!"

I chuckled and looked at the clock, ten PM.

"Hey, Nessie!" I called.

She was on the floor playing with blocks and clay.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Time for bed." I sang.

"Aw!" She moaned.

Rolling my eyes, I scooped her up and carried her to the room that us three girl's would share.

I tucked her in and a flash of pain went through my heart as a memory of Claire flashed through my brain.

In Forks, at least I knew that I could call Claire and Max and know that they would be alright. Now, I couldn't call them without risking the Volturi tapping into phone lines.

As long as Nessie is safe, though, I guess.

**OK, I realize that a lot of people are going to be really unhappy with me for changing Breaking Dawn drastically but still, please review!**


	17. The End

Lacey's POV

It had been two years since we left Forks. Renesmee started to age normally once she started to look about thirteen, and was about fourteen now. We hadn't gotten any word from Forks.

"But why?" Renesmee demanded.  
"I don't know why they call it felt if its not supposed to be felt. Now you will you SHUT UP RENESMEE!" Lae screamed hitting her hand on the steering wheel.

I know, I need to sign her up for anger management class, and I will, once I'm positive she won't kill me for doing that.  
We finally pulled up to the high school for my last day of high school.

YES! It felt like just yesterday Aunt Tiffany was waking me up for my first day!

Graduation had been a week ago, and today was just...a day to go to school I guess. Weird.

We walked into the school, the guys having stayed home.

Oh, by the way, we told the school that Lae was my age so shhh!

The school day went by pretty normally and we were going home laughing.  
I abruptly stopped when I noticed a creepily familiar car in the driveway.  
I'll give you two hints: It was red and was extremely old.

"That can't be-" Lae began.

"MOM!" Renesmee screamed, yanking the door open and running in the door at the sight of the car.

"Did it ever occur to you that we maybe should have called them?" Lae asked turning to me.  
"Uh...not really." I mumbled.  
"Then how were they supposed to know where to find us?"  
"Oh, devil, I really am an idiot!" I moaned, hitting my head on the airbag in front of me.

I got out and when I walked in, I was surprised to find the entire Cullen clan and the pack.  
"ALICE!" I screamed.  
"LACEY!" She yelled back.  
We hugged and chatted excitedly.

Suddenly, someone hit me upside the head.  
Rosalie.  
"You know, maybe you should get your eyes checked. Just a suggestion." I grumbled.  
"Did you think we'd know where to find you or something? It took us forever to find your first location, then you moved, then you moved again, and again, and again, and again, and again-"  
"We get it."

"And again, and again-"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled hugging her.

"Fine." She chuckled.

We ended up all going back to Forks, where we were told the bad news.

The Cullens were moving again.

However, Lae and I couldn't go with them.

Why you might ask.  
Well, if you haven't been paying attention why am I even writing this?  
The reason is Lae was imprinted on by Jacob, and I was imprinted on by Seth.

And Jacob and Seth are only allowed to leave the reservation if they reeeeally have to.

This was not one of those times.

We watched them leave, and it was agonizingly hard to say by to little Nessie.

Afterwards, we went home, I saw Claire again, Max left...not sure where.  
Saw Aunt Tiff who wanted to kill and hug me at the same time.

And I finally got to see my other best friend Leah again.  
After that, everything was pretty normal...but what can I say, normal is gladly welcome, like a nap is welcome at the end of a particularly hard day.

With lots of love,

Lacey Mae Call-Clearwater

PS I'm engaged!

**A/N:**

**OK, not a really good ending. But hey, I think Lacey deserved to get to live out the rest of her life with her werewolf! Oh, don't worry little minions, this isn't the end of ME! Ooo, I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve! I hope you like the Hunger Games! *evil laguhter* Its gonna be EPIC!**


End file.
